<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cracked by Generalbens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097160">Cracked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalbens/pseuds/Generalbens'>Generalbens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Galactic Republic, Gen, Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalbens/pseuds/Generalbens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow was a princess her whole life and never knew any different. Yet, she couldn't shake the fact that her life felt wrong. She didn't belong. Her instincts and reflexes were more attuned than anyone around her. She just felt like she was meant to be someone else. The only place she found solace was in the oldest part of the castle; the library was a way to leave the palace walls and escape her reality. </p>
<p>Her life was boring and nothing ever changed, until two knights showed up at the castle... yet they didn't look like knights.</p>
<p>Willow soon learns the truth about why she is different and leaves with the knights to find where she belongs. But sometimes, remembering who you are isn't that easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on this website, please be nice. Comments are appreciated, let me know if you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sometimes the easiest way to remember who you are... is to forget.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. I'll be with you as you dream," a mother hums a sweet and haunting lullaby to her child.</p><p>"Come. It's time," a voice speaks from aboard a shuttle.</p><p>The mother tenderly swaddles her child, kissing her forehead before carefully handing the baby to the person on the shuttle. She hopes one day her child will remember the lullaby, but for now, she must forget.</p><p>"You mustn't worry, she will be well taken care of with us," a woman's voice says, appearing beside the man who now holds the baby.</p><p>"Thank you for your kindness, your Majesty. I trust in your ability to raise her as your own and give her a life I could not," the mother sadly admits.</p><p>"She will be the fairest Princess in the galaxy," the Queen starts. "You have my word," and with that, both the woman and man walk further into the shuttle.</p><p>The mother steps back from the shuttle as it closes and begins to leave. As it starts to rise, she wonders if this was the right decision. Only time would tell. But, for now, the mother whispered, for herself more than anything, words she had said many times before, but are most important at this moment.</p><p>"May the Force be with you, my darling girl."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playing Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~22 years later~</em>
</p>
<p>"Willow!" My mother called, "I have a surprise for you," she continued. "Look," in her arms, she carried a pink dress with little flower decals decorating it. "I wanted you to have something new for tonight's ball," she concludes while handing me the dress.</p>
<p>"Wow! It's beautiful," I exclaim while holding the dress out in front of me. Seeing it fully, I could see there were flowing sleeves of tulle with more flowers near the bodice.</p>
<p>"Do you want to try it on?" My mother asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, right away," I tell her as I go to my chambers. My mother follows, so instead of changing in the middle of the room as I normally would, I go behind the changing screen on the other side. "What's this for, anyway?" I ask while slipping off my everyday gown.</p>
<p>"I told you, for the ball," my mother responds.</p>
<p>"I know," I laugh lightly while stepping into the dress, "but I have many other evening gowns that are suitable. I could wear one of those," I say, coming out from behind the changing screen.</p>
<p>"Tonight is special. Not just any ball..." She trails off.</p>
<p>"What? There's more?" I say with a smile.</p>
<p>"We are having guests. Special guests," she responds.</p>
<p>"Oh, other royalty?" I wanted to know more, but for some reason, my mother was not being forthcoming.</p>
<p>"In a way. We are expecting two knights," I could tell she was still holding something back but decide not to press her any further. However, that didn't stop me from thinking. Why were knights to be our 'special' guests? They weren't very special, I mean, not compared to Princes or Kings.</p>
<p>"Well? What do you think?" The conversation had taken away from the reason we were both in my chambers: the dress.</p>
<p>"Absolutely stunning," my mother says, smiling and grasping my arms. "You are certainly the fairest Princess in the galaxy," she finishes, placing a kiss on my forehead.</p>
<p>"Thank you, mama," I say, hugging her.</p>
<p>She leaves to let me do as I wish for the rest of the day. Standing in front of the mirror, I start admiring myself in the gown. I scan my eyes up and down my reflection, spinning side to side in an attempt to see myself at all angles. I smile to myself. The dress fit perfectly, and I really did look like the Princess I had grown up to be, yet I started to frown. This doesn't feel right. Not the dress, but the life. My life didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it, not even to myself, everything just felt wrong. With one last glance at myself in the mirror, I changed back into my day clothes.</p>
<p>Once I was done, I make my way to the library, one of the only places in the castle where I felt like myself. Maybe it was the books, but the more likely reason is because of the long-forgotten hidden room behind the bookshelf in the darkest corner. It wasn't just any room; it was an armory of some sort. It held weapons for hand to hand combat like spears, swords, and staffs for training. This room didn't hold anything that the main arsenal in the castle held, things like cannons, bow and arrows, and blasters. Sometimes I'd go to this room to read so no one could find me, sometimes curiosity would get the better of me and I'd pick up a training staff pretending to slash down enemies of the kingdom.</p>
<p>I start to smile to myself, thinking of what I would try next when I got to the library. Without realizing, I find myself humming a tune, haunting yet reminiscent of a children's song, the words long forgotten. I lose myself in the melody, and before I know it, I'm at the library. I run my fingers along the shelves on the way to the back, pausing every so often to glance at a book that catches my eye. Eventually, I find a book near the hidden room, on sword techniques. I glance through it before going into the room and find a few skills I could try. Suddenly, I feel that someone else is in the library. I glance around but see no one in the row I'm in. I wait a few moments in stillness and finally hear the door of the library open and then shut. Just as quickly as I felt someone's presence in the library, the sensation went away. Shrugging, I pull down the trick book to open the door to my secret room. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Exhausted after trying almost all the techniques in the book, successfully might I add, I lie on the cold stones of the room to cool down. The past few hours had gone by in a blur, I was so focused and... happy. That was it. I was happy. Finally getting up, I smile and dust myself off. I grab the book and put it back on the shelf as I leave the library. I hum the same melody as when I walked to the library, this time returning to my chambers.</p>
<p>Right as I enter, I see the gown draped nicely over the changing screen, just waiting to be worn. However, before I could put it on, something had to be done about my hair, face, and well everything about me. Standing in front of the mirror, I realize just what I'd done in those hours of 'sword-fighting.' My dress was covered in the grime from the room and torn in about five different places including one of the sleeves that at this point hung by a thread, a huge chunk of my hair had fallen out of the perfect up-do it was in this morning as well as many strands sticking out in every direction, and somehow the dirt from the ground got on my face. Not to worry, a shower would fix all this- well, everything but the dress. </p>
<p>I turn on the shower and strip my dress off while I wait for the water to heat. Before I step into the warm water, I take my hair down. Finally, I step under the stream of water, letting it wash over my whole body, soothing my muscles and relaxing my entire body. I take my time with everything, giving myself a little head massage, really getting the suds everywhere on my body to wash away the dirt and grime from the library. Once I'm satisfied that I've cleaned myself completely, I grab a towel and dry off thoroughly.</p>
<p>Walking back to my room, I send for my handmaiden to come do my hair for the ball. Before she gets here, I put on the ball gown and once again admire my reflection in the mirror. A knock at my door snaps me out of my thoughts. I open it for my handmaiden before turning back into the room and taking a seat at my vanity. She immediately starts to work, drying my hair completely before starting on a style. I've never been one for crazy hairstyles like I've seen royalty have on other planets, so I keep it simple. When finished, my hair was styled into a half-up crown braid with the hair not woven into the braid lightly curled. I thank my handmaiden as she bows and leaves. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Mom," I call out as I see her in the hallway on my way to the grand hall.</p>
<p>"Willow, there you are," my mother says, relieved. "I've been looking for you everywhere. It's almost time to enter," she says, grabbing my hand. Of course, being royalty, as well as the hosts of tonight's ball, we must be announced before entering.</p>
<p>"Not to worry then. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I say reassuringly. I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. Normally, our relationship dynamic would be switched- she's usually the one comforting me- but my mother seems more nervous about tonight than I am. This makes me wonder if I should be more worried than I am; however, there is a sense of peace within me.</p>
<p>"Promise me you'll be careful tonight," my mother says with concern obviously present in her voice.</p>
<p>"Of course, mama," I respond. I know she's telling me to act like a Princess, something I've heard many times before dinners and other events, but this time seems different. I frown inwardly thinking about why my mother is so troubled about tonight.</p>
<p>She tugs on my hand lightly, pulling me out of my thoughts just in time to hear: "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Maeve Bright and Her Highness, Princess Willow Bright," at this, my mother steps forward into the grand hall as I follow closely behind.</p>
<p>As we walk into the hall, I take in my surroundings. Huge chandeliers are dotted around the room coming down from the high ceilings, the curtains over the windows are pulled back to show off the evening views of the courtyard and beyond that, the kingdom. I move my attention to glance at the people in the hall. All the guests have extravagant gowns and formal wear on while the servers dressed in black and white uniforms maneuver the room carrying trays of drinks and appetizers. I find myself start to wander over to one of them when my mother stops me.</p>
<p>"Willow, there are guests I wish for you to meet. Come," she says in a commanding tone.</p>
<p>"The knights?" I ask, following her.</p>
<p>She only nods her head at this, a solemn look on her face. I continue to follow her as we weave in between the other guests of the ball. We reach an edge of the hall with very few people milling about. My mother starts approaching two men. Confusion begins to rise within me. If these were the knights, they looked nothing like traditional ones. They wore no armor and had no identification as to which kingdom they served; they didn't even carry weapons.</p>
<p>"Queen Maeve," the taller of the two men begins, "thank you for your kindness in extending an invitation," he bows, and so does the other man.</p>
<p>"Of course. May I introduce you to my daughter, Willow," my mother responds. Both men's focus turns to me as they bow. I give a light curtsy in return.</p>
<p>"It is an honor," the tall man says.</p>
<p>"Princess," the other, younger man states in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the tall man, who I've just learned is Qui-Gon, introduces. These men have very strange names, I think to myself. Although, the more pressing thought in my mind is how odd they looked. Both of the men wore similar clothing: tunic-like shirts, loose-fitting pants, leather boots, and a leather belt. Qui-Gon had darker garments than the other; his pants and boots were black where Obi-Wan's pants were tan and his boots, brown. Both also wore brown, hooded robes. But the most intriguing thing I saw was clipped to their belts. On the sides of their bodies were cylindrical metal objects I've never seen before. They looked similar, almost the same, yet they were vastly different too. I wonder what they're for and why these two 'knights' have them.</p>
<p>"The honor is mine," I reply, humbly.</p>
<p>Before the four of us have a chance to get past introductions, I spot my best friend in the sea of guests... and she's also spotted me. I realize quickly that if I don't leave my new acquaintances soon, they will be witness to a very enthusiastic greeting from a girl who doesn't care what anyone thinks about how a lady of her rank should act.</p>
<p>"Please, excuse me," I say with a nod of my head. Both men bow again as I walk away. Without turning around, I could feel one of the man's eyes watching me move through the crowd. I then decide to turn around and immediately lock eyes with Obi-Wan. In turn, he looks shocked for a moment before quickly averting his gaze.</p>
<p>"Will!" A voice turns me around again. It was my best friend, Duchess Briella Hunt.</p>
<p>"Bri!" I say smiling. She hikes up the skirt of her dress and closes the rest of the distance between as by jogging. When we reach each other, she gives me a hug, which quickly turns into her picking me up and swinging me around. Not exactly appropriate for a Princess and Duchess to be so informal at a ball, but she didn't care. I don't mind what others thought either, except I didn't want to disappoint my mother, especially with her already being uptight.</p>
<p>"Who are they?" Bri asks, tilting her head towards the men on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Knights," I respond, "they're strange-looking, aren't they?"</p>
<p>Bri hums in agreement but, something about her reply seemed ingenuous, like she knew the kind of knights they were. I decide to brush it off. Tonight, nobody seems to be telling me anything, I'm only receiving half-truths. Of course, this bothers me, but I won't let it ruin the evening, especially since I haven't seen Bri in months.</p>
<p>"So, what have you been doing?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know, my parents didn't want me wasting my potential, so they sent me to some political-diplomatic camp to learn more about being a leader blah blah blah," she responds. Bri was never the type to agree with her parents. A 'free-spirit' she liked to call herself.</p>
<p>"Well, did you learn anything useful?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," she smiles, and we both start laughing. I missed her. Her sense of humor and light-hearted view of the world around her always brought me peace. I don't know what I would do without someone like her in my life.</p>
<p>"And how is the Princess life? Been saved by any handsome men in shining armor lately?" Bri asks, teasingly.</p>
<p>"Haha no," I say, rolling my eyes. Bri would do anything to try and set me up with someone. But, just because love and men were always on her mind, doesn't mean I have to be dragged into it too. "And besides, I can save myself, thanks," I finish.</p>
<p>"Will, please tell me you haven't been spending all of your days in that dusty room in the library," Bri groans.</p>
<p>"What? It's my place. I feel like myself there," I say, defensively.</p>
<p>"One of these days, you're going to realize that place was forgotten for a reason," she says light-heartedly, obviously wanting to change the topic.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine, but today is not that day," I mutter. "Come on, let's dance," I say while grabbing her hand.</p>
<p>It wasn't usual for two women to be partners for a waltz if they weren't together, but if no men had the balls to ask for a dance, then it was normal for two friends to dance with each other. And really, I didn't care about the stares of the other guests or what they thought about us. As long as Bri didn't do anything embarrassing, I enjoyed just dancing with my friend.</p>
<p>Both of us swirled effortlessly around the floor, dancing in between other couples, chatting and laughing as if we'd never been apart. Bri was in the middle of spinning me when abruptly, she stopped. I turn around fully to see what had happened and realize her shoulder had been tapped by Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, may I?" He asks Bri. Of course, she is all too happy to hand me off to a handsome stranger.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'll catch up with you later, Will," she says brightly. As she walks away, she turns around and mouths, 'oh my stars!' while pointing frantically at Obi-Wan and then fanning herself. I smile lightly before turning my attention to the knight.</p>
<p>"May I have this dance, Princess Willow?" He asks with a slight bow, his hand extended, palm up. </p>
<p>"Yes," I say breathlessly, which caught me by surprise. I was used to such behavior from gentlemen asking for dances so, why was this knight any different? Perhaps because he was still so mysterious. "You can call me Will, that's what my friends call me," I manage to say.</p>
<p>"Will," he says, ever so softly while taking me in his arms to dance. At a closer look, I realize he has a bizarre hairstyle in addition to his clothing. It was cut very short except for a small braid draped over his shoulder. When he turned his head, I could see that a tuft of longer hair was held by a tie on the back of his head. Eventually, I muster the courage to make eye contact and find myself staring into intensely blue eyes. They weren't a deep blue; if we weren't so close, I'm not sure I would ever have noticed. They were light and kind.</p>
<p>"You were in the library earlier," I blurt out. "I think. I didn't see anyone," I explain. Obi-Wan furrows his brows in confusion.</p>
<p>"I was in the library. I find libraries peaceful places, no matter where I am. Only, how did you know I was there?" He tells me.</p>
<p>"Just... a feeling," I shrug. He seems intrigued by this but doesn't say anything more about it. We continue to dance, moving about the room almost as if we were floating. Dancing with Obi-Wan felt as if he'd been my dance partner for years. Every step was flawless, and we anticipated each other's movements, responding with ease. I have no idea where a knight would've learned how to dance like this.</p>
<p>"Have you been to many libraries?" Obi-Wan asks after a few moments.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I've never been outside of the castle. The library here is the only one I've seen," I respond.</p>
<p>"Where I come from, we have archives similar to your library, only bigger, much bigger," he chuckles lightly. "They hold all the knowledge of every known planet in the republic," he explains.</p>
<p>"Wow, that sounds like quite a place," I say, wide-eyed. I can't even fathom a place big enough to hold that much knowledge.</p>
<p>"Maybe one day, you can see it for yourself," Obi-Wan says with sincerity. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I find myself asking,</p>
<p>"Where are you from? What knight are you?"</p>
<p>He looks at me, confused, "Qui-Gon and I are je-," he stops short, looking beside me. I turn to see where his eyes were pointing toward. To my surprise, it was my own arm outstretched beside me, holding a drink. It looked like it fell off a server's tray, and I had reached out to grab it before it hit the floor. It happened so fast; I didn't even realize I moved.</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks! I almost dropped that," the server says, taking the drink out of my hand and placing it back on the tray.</p>
<p>"How did you know to catch that?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know," I whisper, shakily.</p>
<p>"Willow!" I hear the unmistakable voice of my mother call.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," I say quickly to Obi-Wan before walking towards my mother. I knew I had done something wrong by the tone of her voice and the look on her face.</p>
<p>"I think you've had enough fun for tonight. It's best if you retire, and we will speak in the morning," she says, sternly.</p>
<p>"What?" I say, more taken aback than wanting an explanation.</p>
<p>"I told you to be careful," she bites her lip as if she wanted to say more. "Goodnight," was all she said as she walked back into the sea of guests.</p>
<p>"I thought I was," I whisper after she had disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>Tears threaten to spill as I wonder what I could have done wrong. The night was going so well, and in a matter of seconds, I was being sent to my chambers. I glance around the room one last time and lock eyes with Obi-Wan. He looks concerned. I give him a small smile, a feeble attempt at trying to show that everything was fine, but I got the feeling that everything was about to fall apart. With that comforting thought, I leave the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hidden Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the curtains being ripped open, sending the blinding morning sun into my room. I quickly try to blink the sleep out of my eyes and adjust to the bright environment. After a restless night of overthinking, this was not a great way to be woken up.</p>
<p>"My lady, I apologize, but you're needed in the throne room immediately," my handmaiden, Anna, says while tying the curtains in place.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" I ask.</p>
<p>"It's almost 8 in the morning," she responds, draping a dress over the changing screen.</p>
<p>"Why am I needed in the throne room so early?" I wonder out loud. It was never like mother to conduct business this early, especially the morning after a late-night event. Although last night, she did say we would speak in the morning. I can't imagine why it has to be at this time, however.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, Princess," Anna answers, still busying herself with getting me prepared, not realizing my question was rhetorical.</p>
<p>While she prepares to start on my hair, I go behind the changing screen to get dressed. Today's dress was simple, an almost holographic silver that shimmered blue and pink in the light. It also had no sleeves, perfect for the hot temperature that today would hold, if the morning sun was any indication.</p>
<p>I come out from behind the changing screen and sit down at the vanity. Immediately Anna gets to work. She starts with two french braids down the middle of my head and stops adding hair into them when she reaches the crown of my head. Tying them off, Anna then begins wrapping them into each other, forming a bun. She adds pins to hold it all in place, leaving the rest of my hair to be brushed and lightly curled.</p>
<p>I begin to leave my chambers when Anna stops me. "My lady, bring a shawl, you might get cold," she holds out a gray wrap.</p>
<p>"I think I'll be fine. Thank you, Anna," I tell her before leaving.</p>
<p>I close the door behind me and pause to take a deep breath. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about what awaits me in the throne room. Anxiously, I start humming my lullaby, and somehow, it manages to calm me down. I wish I knew where I learned it, I think to myself as I approach the throne room, the door in sight.</p>
<p>"My mother wished to see me," I tell the guard outside the door.</p>
<p>"She is expecting you," he answers, gesturing me to go inside.</p>
<p>I take another deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. Expecting to see only my mother, I was surprised to see the two knights from the ball, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, standing in front of her as she sat on her throne.</p>
<p>"Good, Willow, you're here," my mother says.</p>
<p>"What is going on?" I say. At this point, I'm very confused and my anxiety about the situation starts to rise. I look at Qui-Gon, who has turned his attention to my mother and then look at Obi-Wan. He gives me a nod, and somehow I sense that he's trying to tell me, 'it's okay'... I still didn't feel okay, but I was calmer.</p>
<p>"I haven't been entirely truthful about who our guests are," she starts. I knew it, I immediately think. Finally, I'll start getting the truth. "Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are Jedi knights," she reveals. This just raised more questions in my mind but most importantly, what are Jedi knights?</p>
<p>"I don't understand," I respond.</p>
<p>"We are keepers of the peace, mandated by the Galactic Republic," Qui-Gon says. I must still look confused because he continues. "Have you ever heard of the Force?" He asks.</p>
<p>"I've heard whispers. It isn't real, though," I answer.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's very real. The Jedi use the Force for good in defending the people of the Republic. It also allows us to find Force-sensitive children living within the Republic, so we can train them to be future Jedi's. We assumed because this planetary system is within the Republic, you would know of the Jedi but," Qui-Gon glances at my mother before looking back at me. "We were wrong," he finishes.</p>
<p>I look at my mother, hurt and confused. She's staring at her feet, not bothering to look up at me.</p>
<p>"Not only did you keep the truth from me about who they are, but you've been lying to me my entire life? Keeping the truth of the Jedi away from me? Why?" I say, trying to get my mother to look at me. I remember the night before when I told Briella who the men were, and how she seemed to know they were Jedi. Was I the only one in the Galactic Republic who didn't know about the Jedi?</p>
<p>"I was trying to keep you safe," she finally speaks, softly. </p>
<p>"What? What do you mean? What do I have to do with the Jedi?" My barrage of questions continues.</p>
<p>"We were just stopping by this planet to refuel when your mother invited us to your ball. Both Obi-Wan and I felt a disturbance in the Force and were curious to see what it was. We weren't expecting to find you," Qui-Gon answers instead of my mother.</p>
<p>"Find me?" I ask.</p>
<p>"You are Force-sensitive. That much-," he starts to speak, but I cut him off,</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan told me you felt his presence in the library without seeing him," he begins.</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean anything," I protest. Qui-Gon started to look agitated at my constant outbursts,</p>
<p>"Tell me, when you caught the drink falling off of the tray, did you notice what you were doing, or was it instinct?" he asks.</p>
<p>"It-it was just reflex. I've always had fast reflexes," I respond.</p>
<p>"Not quite. You saw it before it even happened. You sensed it... it's a Jedi trait," he says. My head starts to spin.</p>
<p>"I don't understand what you're saying," I say quietly, trying to wrap my head around this morning's hidden truths.</p>
<p>"We don't really understand either," Obi-Wan says before being silenced by a wave of Qui-Gon's hand.</p>
<p>"What my Padawan is trying to say is we don't understand why we weren't alerted to your presence when you were younger. It is normal for Force-sensitive children to be missed in the Outer Rim territories, but your planet is within the Republic. It is odd that we never sensed you, although, with your lack of knowledge about the Jedi, I suppose it makes sense," Qui-Gon explains. It still didn't make much sense to me, and my anxiety starts to rise again. Also, what is a 'Padawan'?! I don't want to ask right now as I fear it will only lead to more questions.</p>
<p>"Your majesty, will you please explain why you have kept Willow from the truth?" Qui-Gon says to my mother, seeing how distressed I was becoming by his statements. I see my mother take a deep breath, and then another.</p>
<p>"Yes, but it is a long story. Please, let us discuss this over breakfast. I believe we could all use a few moments to calm down," she responds, using her diplomatic voice.</p>
<p>She gets up and gestures to the door. The Jedi walk out of it with my mother behind them while I trail slowly behind her. I take this time as we walk to the dining hall to recollect myself. After many deep breaths, I feel no better than when we left the throne room. I think about all the things that bring me peace: Briella... the library... my secret room... my lullaby. My lullaby. I start to hum it quietly so that my mother and the Jedi wouldn't hear, and I finally begin to calm down. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>The dining hall was only a short walk away, and we got there too soon for my taste. I gauge the men's reaction to the ornate room. First, they spot the walls, decorated with paintings of past royalty. Then, their eyes move to the white ceiling, decorated with gold patterns, a chandelier hanging down in the center of the room, over the middle of the table. Finally, they bring their focus to the table filled with all kinds of breakfast foods: rolls, toast, croissants, every type of carb is served.</p>
<p>We all sit down, my mother at the head of the rectangular table. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sit to one side of her, as I sit on the other, across from them. As soon as we sit, servers rush in to fill our cups with either coffee or tea. Normally, I'm a tea person, but today I feel I need something stronger. While everyone gets their drinks, I grab a croissant from the table and place it on my plate. I stare at it. I can't eat this. I start to pick at it, it's a perfect croissant and flakes apart in my hand. Kinda like how my life is flaking apart right now, I think to myself.</p>
<p>"Now that we're all settled," Qui-Gon indicates that he'd like my mother to begin her story. She glances at me, almost apologetically, before starting.</p>
<p>"22 years ago, Willow came into my life, but not in the expected way. The King and I were having trouble conceiving a child, and we couldn't bear to not have a family, an heir. There was a woman on Coruscant who had recently had a baby she wanted to give up for adoption. That baby was Willow. We didn't know why this woman wanted to give her up, but we didn't care because we were about to have a child," <em>Maeve</em> speaks slowly, picking her words carefully. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "When we reached Coruscant we eagerly met with the mother. During our meeting, she asked us for only one thing... that we never told the child about the Jedi. She told us it must be kept a secret," she pauses. Qui-Gon takes this opportunity to speak.</p>
<p>"Do you know who the woman was?"</p>
<p>"No. But I knew she was a Jedi. There was a lightsaber attached to her belt," she answers. At this, Qui-Gon leans back in his chair, looking deep in thought. Obi-Wan looks over at him, confused.</p>
<p>"Master, I thought it was against the Jedi code to form attachments," Obi-Wan says to Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. This does answer why she gave Willow up; she couldn't be a mother and a Jedi. And as to keeping the Jedi a secret... I assume it was to protect her child from being sensed by the Jedi and to prevent her from being trained. She must have known Willow would be Force-sensitive," Qui-Gon says after a moment.</p>
<p>"Why would she keep her from the Order?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I didn't ask. I was too excited to bring my baby home," Maeve responds. The conversation was going by so fast; I never had a chance to interject. Even if I did get a chance, they were all talking about me like I wasn't there. My mind could barely keep up with all the new information. I wasn't royal blood, my real mother was a Jedi, and there are things called lightsabers? It was all becoming too much.</p>
<p>"What now? I mean, why are you telling me all this? Why is the truth coming out now?" I ask quietly. All three heads turn to look at me like they were just noticing I was there. Qui-Gon and Maeve share a glance.</p>
<p>"I have spoken to your mother, and we both agree you should come back to Coruscant with us," Qui-Gon says, carefully, like I was fragile.</p>
<p>"Why?" I ask plainly.</p>
<p>"I would like to present you before the Jedi council. Perhaps they would allow you to train to be a Jedi," he answers. Last night I had no idea what Jedi were, and now I'm being told my mother was one and that I should be one, too. I can't find the words to answer. "At the very least, come with us to find answers about your past," Qui-Gon finishes.</p>
<p>My head started to spin again. I look down at my plate to try and ground myself. I stare down at the uneaten flakes of croissant and realize there's really nothing left for me on this planet. My whole reality has been a lie, but the Jedi are offering me a chance to find my past and create a new future for myself, one where I truly belong. I look up at Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll go with you," I accept, "When do we leave?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Midday, my lady," Qui-Gon responds with a bow of his head. Midday is only a couple hours away. Good, the sooner I leave this kingdom, the better.</p>
<p>"I shall see you on the landing platform then," I say and stand up, giving a curtsy and leaving the dining hall.  <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Back in my chambers, I close the door slowly behind me. Everything felt foreign to me, even my room. I glance around and notice the full-length mirror on the wall by my bed. I walk over and stare at myself. I take in everything about my appearance. I look like a Princess, but it's a lie. The more I look at myself, the more I realize the reflection staring back at me was not true. It wasn't me... I didn't know who I was anymore. Hurt and frustration start to bubble up within me, my eyes starting to burn with tears. Without realizing, without thinking, my fist swings up to the mirror and makes contact with the glass.</p>
<p>"OW!" I shake out my hand and look down, little splinters of glass had embedded themselves in my knuckles, and faint spots of blood started to prick up. Instinctively, I bring my hand up to my mouth to suck out the splinters and the blood. More had to be done to fix my hand before leaving, though.</p>
<p>I go into the bathroom, searching for the first aid kit and find it tucked away in a cabinet. I grab alcohol doused pads, tweezers, and a bandage wrap. Carefully, I wipe at my wound with the alcohol trying not to flinch from the pain every time it made contact with raw skin. After it had been cleaned, I get the rest of the splinters out with the tweezers, and finally, wrap the bandage around my hand. After all that, it was nearly midday.</p>
<p>I put the supplies away and make my way through my room again. A glint of the sun reflecting off the mirror caught my eye, and I see just what I had done. It was cracked. I saw in the reflection myself, but warped where the cracks were, almost as if it was I who was flawed. It now showed a more accurate version of myself, reflecting what my reality had become. Shaken by this, I quickly leave my room and head straight for the platform. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>When I arrive, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seem to be making the last preparations for the trip. Maeve is also there, looking concerned. I try to walk past, but she notices I have arrived and rushes over to me.</p>
<p>"Willow, please!" she calls. I reluctantly turn to her. "I packed some clothes for your journey, it's been loaded on the ship already," is all she says.</p>
<p>"Thank you," I say, emotionless, and I turn to go.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> my daughter, Willow," she says softly, stopping me in my tracks. "I want you to know I loved you before I ever set eyes on you. And I still love you, with all my heart. That will <em>never</em> change," her words pull me back to her, to turn around. "I understand why you're angry, but I wanted to give you the life you deserve. Before I left with you, I promised your mother that you would be the fairest Princess in the galaxy. And look at you now! You are kind, compassionate and feeling, and the best daughter a mother could want. I am so proud of you," my <em>mother</em> finishes, her eyes watering. I have been such a fool. This is the woman who raised me, gave me a home, comforted me when I needed, and reprimanded me when I deserved it. She loved me through everything. Maeve would always be my mother.</p>
<p>"Mom," I whisper, pulling her into a hug. She lets out a shaky breath as she hugs me tight. "I'm so sorry. I love you, too," I tell her. She breaks the hug first, looking at me with a sad smile. "I can stay, if you want," I say.</p>
<p>"No, no. You must go. I feel it is your destiny. Go, find your answers out there, you won't find them here if you stay," she tells me, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I'll miss you," I whisper.</p>
<p>"Not as much as I will miss you," she responds and gives me another hug, this one shorter than the first. "Now, go. I believe the Jedi are ready to leave," she gives me a slight push towards the ship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are already standing inside, at the top of the ramp, waiting for me.</p>
<p>I quicken my pace to join them, and soon enough, I'm inside the ship. Once I'm inside, both of them head towards the cockpit. I stay at the top of the ramp, watching my mother slowly disappear as the ship's hatch closes.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, mom," I whisper after I hear the hiss of the hatch sealing itself. I suddenly got the feeling I would never be coming back. I shake it off and head towards the cockpit. I sit in the seat behind Qui-Gon, who is behind the pilot, making me diagonal to Obi-Wan, behind the co-pilot.</p>
<p>"Strap in," the pilot tells us as she flips some switches. "Going to light-speed in 3... 2... 1," as she reached one, she pulled a lever, sending us into hyperspace. My nerves about flying for the first time didn't even bother me because I'm on my way to getting answers. I'm finally going to find where I belong.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you do to your hand?" Obi-Wan breaks the silence a few moments after we had left. I look down at my wrapped hand, it's kind of embarrassing that letting my emotions get the better of me led me to punch a mirror.</p>
<p>"Oh, um. Just clumsy," I say instead of the truth. Obi-Wan cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. I feel my face start to warm up and turn my head away from him, so he doesn't notice. At least it was dark in space.</p>
<p>Before anything else could be said, an incoming transmission lights up. It was Chancellor Valorum.</p>
<p>"Master Qui-Gon."</p>
<p>"Chancellor Valorum, what can I do for you?" Qui-Gon asks.</p>
<p>"I've just received word from the Queen of Naboo. The Trade Federation has established a blockade around Naboo and is ceasing trade with them. I would like you to go as my Ambassadors to Viceroy Nute Gunray's ship and conduct negotiations to end this dispute," the Chancellor instructs.</p>
<p>"It will be done," Qui-Gon accepts. To this, the Chancellor nods his head in thanks before ending the transmission. The co-pilot changes the coordinates in the navicomputer as Qui-Gon turns to me. "Sorry, Princess. Looks like we're making a quick pit-stop first," he says.</p>
<p>"No need to apologize. I'm in no hurry," I respond with a smile. In all honesty, I'm almost relieved we weren't going straight to Coruscant. I had no idea what I'd find there, what if I don't like what I discover? To calm myself, I decide to take a walk around the ship.</p>
<p>The back of the ship was much colder than the cockpit, so I go looking for my trunk of clothes. Of course, Anna was right, I think to myself. I should've listened and taken the shawl when she offered it. Rubbing my arms to try and stay warm, I look in the ship's storage and find the trunk right at the front. Opening it, I find the gray shawl Anna had suggested for me this morning and smiling fondly, I wrap it around myself. Shortly after, we land on the Trade Federation ship.</p>
<p>"I think it's best if you stay on the ship, Princess. We won't be long," Qui-Gon says to me as I start to leave with them. I was a little disappointed to hear this, but I understood. However, that didn't stop me from trying to go with them.</p>
<p>"Negotiations to end a trade blockade? I'm a Princess, I've dealt with the Federation before. I know their tactics," I tell them. It wasn't exactly the truth, my kingdom hasn't had any disputes with the Federation, but I did study different negotiation strategies. When I was still preparing to be Queen one day.</p>
<p>"We are being sent as the Chancellor's Ambassadors, I'm not sure it is a Princess's place to be here," Qui-Gon insists.</p>
<p>"Master, she could be helpful," Obi-Wan speaks up.</p>
<p>"Alright," Qui-Gon sighs, "stay close."</p>
<p>I follow closely behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as we depart the ship and reach a door. Behind the door is a protocol droid. </p>
<p>"I'm TC-14 at your service," the droid says. "This way, please," the droid gestures with its arm and starts leading the way to where I assume we will be meeting the Viceroy.</p>
<p>"We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly," the droid had led us to a conference room with windows at the back showing the rest of the blockade. The protocol droid leaves us there to wait.</p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan mutters, mostly to Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"I don't sense anything," Qui-Gon responds.</p>
<p>I chuckle at this and sit down in one of the chairs. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walk over to the windows, continuing their conversation. They were talking about the Force and sensing the future which honestly, still made my head spin. Thankfully that talk ceases, and Obi-Wan asks,</p>
<p>"How do you think this trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"</p>
<p>"These Federation types are cowards," Qui-Gon answers. "The negotiations will be short," he says simply. Obi-Wan comes to join me at the table, and after staring out the window for a moment, Qui-Gon also sits.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up?" Obi-Wan asks me softly, as Qui-Gon closes his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. I mean, I still have a lot of questions..." I trail off, looking at Qui-Gon quizzically.</p>
<p>"Any I could help answer?" Obi-Wan asks with his eyebrows lifted, and his head tilted towards me.</p>
<p>"What's Qui-Gon doing?" Out of the millions of questions swarming my head, all I managed to get out was, 'what's Qui-Gon doing?'. I mentally slap myself. Obi-Wan looks over at Qui-Gon but quickly turns back to me.</p>
<p>"He's meditating," Obi-Wan starts but, before he can say any more, and before I could ask why Qui-Gon would be meditating, the droid from before comes back. Qui-Gon's eyes shoot open at the door opening.</p>
<p>"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute," Qui-Gon answers thoughtfully. The three of us stay silent as the droid comes over with a tray of drinks. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon take one, but I decline.</p>
<p>Suddenly, what sounds like an explosion is heard from the hanger where our ship was waiting. I got the feeling that our transport was no longer there. Standing up, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reach for the cylindrical objects on their belt, and to my surprise what look like colored lasers shoot out from the end of them. I jump out of my seat at this, eyes wide. What in the galaxy were those things? Weapons? As if things couldn't get any worse, smoke starts to fill the room. Obi-Wan gently lays his hand on my arm, sensing my distress, I assume.</p>
<p>"Dioxis," Qui-Gon says. As if I know what that is, I think to myself.</p>
<p>"Hold your breath," Obi-Wan whispers to me. All three of us take a deep breath as the gas fills the entire room.</p>
<p>I couldn't see anything, I could only feel Obi-Wan's hand lightly touching my arm. It comforted me to know he was still there. I could hear the door open, and what sounds like battle droids talking. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ignite their laser sword things again, and the next thing I hear is:</p>
<p>"Uh-oh. Blast them," from a battle droid. Before I could even think about taking cover, all the battle droids were on the floor. I suppose those laser things the Jedi have are weapons.</p>
<p>"We must keep moving," Qui-Gon says, Obi-Wan following immediately. I look at the fallen battle droids, quickly making a decision to grab one of their blasters. I'm sure those droids won't be needing them anymore.</p>
<p>I run to catch up to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who were fighting more droids in front of a door. I shoot at one behind Obi-Wan that he hadn't noticed. He finally does when he hears it fall after I shoot its head clean off. He turns to me with a smile and nods. I realize Qui-Gon is cutting through the door with his laser sword, those things are impressive. I wonder if I would get one as a Jedi. However, my thoughts were cut off as more droids showed up.</p>
<p>"Master, destroyers!" Obi-Wan calls, getting Qui-Gon's attention. Immediately Qui-Gon abandons his work on the door and helps Obi-Wan. These droids were different than the standard battle droids. As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deflected the droid's blasts with their lasers, I shoot at them with the blaster I picked up. No matter how much I shoot at them, they take no damage.</p>
<p>"They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan says. Qui-Gon sees me also trying to fight and pushes me down a hallway.</p>
<p>"Go, we're right behind you!" Qui-Gon tells me. I realize that I don't stand a chance against droids with shields, so I run down the hallway. I still hear the sound of the blasts hitting lasers, but as I near the end of the passage, I turn, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were right beside me.</p>
<p>"How-" I start to ask.</p>
<p>"No time to explain," Obi-Wan cuts me off.</p>
<p>"Quickly, up the ventilation shaft," Qui-Gon says. I didn't want to be blasted to bits by droids, so I follow without being told twice.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>After crawling through the vents, we come to another hanger. However, there's a long drop from the vents to the ground below. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jump down, but I hesitate.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'll catch you," Obi-Wan whispers. I don't see another option, and besides, there was more cover on the ground. I was more likely to be seen if I stayed in the shaft. I discard my blaster and jump down, landing on my feet softly. I look over at Obi-Wan, and he has his hands out toward me, lowering them as he sees me safely on the floor.</p>
<p>"Another use of the Force," he says with a smile. We both follow Qui-Gon as he peers around the boxes hiding us from view. Obi-Wan goes to the other side of the box as I stay behind Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Battle droids," Qui-Gon observes.</p>
<p>"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan realizes.</p>
<p>"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon states. "We've got to warn the Naboo, and contact Chancellor Valorum," he tells us. He pauses a moment. "Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet," he instructs, just to Obi-Wan. "Princess Willow, go with Obi-Wan," he says to me. We nod in agreement.</p>
<p>"You were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan says, a glint of humor in his eyes. "The negotiations were short," I smile at this as Qui-Gon rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Crouched down so the droids wouldn't notice, Qui-Gon runs across the hanger and gets in the ship farthest from where Obi-Wan and I were hiding. Leaving the one closest to us, available. We wait for an opportunity to run.</p>
<p>"Now," Obi-Wan whispers, grabbing my hand as we speed towards the ship, just as it was closing its doors.</p>
<p>"That was close," I say, now that we were safely inside. I look down and realize Obi-Wan is still holding my hand. He notices too, and immediately lets go.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, something about this mission had to be exciting," he says.</p>
<p>"And being shot at by droids wasn't enough?" I tease, crossing my arms. We both smile at this, and he lets out a light laugh. Somehow, through all this craziness, I felt calm. I sensed Obi-Wan was partly the reason why. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"I have a feeling we might be running as soon as we land. Will you be alright in that dress?" Obi-Wan asks, skeptically. At first, I felt offended, but, soon I realize, he's right. I don't want the length of my skirt to slow us down, or trip me up. I start to rip. "Here, allow me," Obi-Wan takes his laser and carefully cuts off the skirt, right above the knee. When he's finished, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.</p>
<p>"Thanks," I say. "What is that thing?" I ask, now that we're in a calm moment.</p>
<p>"This is a lightsaber. It's a Jedi weapon," Obi-Wan answers. <em>Lightsaber</em>. I mull the term over in my mind. It's very fitting, I think to myself.</p>
<p>A thud brings both of us back to reality. We've landed. The doors open, the sun blinding me for the second time today. Obi-Wan and I immediately make a run for it. I sure hope he knows where he's going. As we get away from the ships that had just landed, I think we are safe, but droids on speeders start blasting at us. Obi-Wan makes a sharp turn, and I follow, seeing Qui-Gon up ahead. He notices us being pursued and reflects the blasts from the droids back at them.</p>
<p>As Obi-Wan and I catch our breath, a strange-looking creature stands up beside Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"You saved my again!" The creature tells Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan and I share puzzled looks.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Obi-Wan asks Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"A local," Qui-Gon answers. He sounds as if he has already had enough of the local life. "Let's get out of here before more droids show up," Qui-Gon says, looking between Obi-Wan and me.</p>
<p>"More? More did you spake?" The 'local' asks. Instead of answering, Qui-Gon keeps walking, Obi-Wan and I following close behind. The creature doesn't leave us alone. "Ex-squeeze-me, but de mostest safest place would be Gunga City," he says. Still, none of us give him a reaction. "Is where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city," at this Qui-Gon stops.</p>
<p>"A city?" Qui-Gon questions. By his tone of voice, I assume he is looking for a safe place to strategize, away from the droid army. The creature responds in agreement. "Can you take us there?" Qui-Gon asks. It seems I was right.</p>
<p>"Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no," the creature responds sheepishly.</p>
<p>"No?" Qui-Gon says, seemingly annoyed.</p>
<p>"'Tis embarrassing, but, uh, my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would do terrible tings to me! Terrible tings to me, if me goen back dare," the creature explains.</p>
<p>In the distance, the rumbling of the droid ships can be heard. It's loud enough that all four of us notice.</p>
<p>"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asks. I get the feeling I know what he is going to say.</p>
<p>"Yah," the creature says, cluelessly.</p>
<p>"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way," Qui-Gon says pointedly.</p>
<p>"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion," Obi-Wan chimes in, threatening the creature.</p>
<p>"Facing your own people, or getting blasted beyond repair. Really, what's the smarter choice here?" I say, trying not to completely scare away the one person who could lead us to the hidden city.</p>
<p>"Ah. Yousa point is well seen. This way, hurry!" he responds, spinning around and almost hitting Obi-Wan with his long ears. We all start to follow the creature through the swamp-like land.</p>
<p>"Quite a diplomatic approach. Showing him the choices and persuading him towards the one that benefits yourself," Obi-Wan tells me quietly, a slight smile playing at his lips.</p>
<p>"Myself? I believe it was all of us that benefited," I scoff. "Besides, was your approach really any better? I mean, threatening him gives him the chance to run away without taking us with him," I finish my reply.</p>
<p>"I see your point. But, is that creature really smart enough to realize running away was even an option?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right," I concede, chuckling a bit. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>We soon come across a body of water. I wonder if we'll have to cross it, it looked vile.</p>
<p>"How much further?" Qui-Gon asks the question we were all thinking.</p>
<p>"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" The creature asks. We are going in the water? I shudder at that thought, mostly because humans can't breathe underwater, and well, I'm human. The creature continues without waiting for an answer. "Ah, my warning you. Gungans no liken outsiders, so don't spect a warm welcome," so the creature was a Gungan. That cleared some things up.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes," Obi-Wan mutters. He and Qui-Gon take out devices that must be some sort of breathing apparatus. I catch Qui-Gon's eye and raise my eyebrows questioningly. He reaches into his robes and takes out another one, handing it to me. I hope this works, I think to myself.</p>
<p>The Gungan dives into the water. The three of us look at each other before walking into the water behind the Gungan. The Gungan reappears on the surface before we submerge ourselves,</p>
<p>"Yousa follow me now, okeyday?" He instructs. All of us then immerse ourselves completely. We follow the Gungan through the dark, murky water. I secretly hope we won't be much longer. As we swim over a ridge, lights can be seen as well as bubble-like structures. It must be Gunga City. The Gungan leads us to the biggest dome. We step into it, and as soon as we do, our clothes are dry, and there is no water. The three of us take our breathing devices out of our mouths, as we could now breathe.</p>
<p>"So good bein home!" The Gungan exclaims. Many Gungans were walking about, not noticing that one of their banished was back. However, after our guide's outburst, there were gasps and whispers. We cautiously start to follow again but stop as another Gungan riding a creature stops us.</p>
<p>"Hey, yousa. Stopa dare," the Gungan atop the creature commands.</p>
<p>"Heyo-dales, Cap'n Tarpals. Mesa back!," the Gungan we came with greets the other.</p>
<p>"Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big dudu dis time," Tarpals says. The Gungan, Jar Jar, sighs. Another Gungan zaps him with an electrified spear.</p>
<p>"How wude," Jar Jar says. We all start to follow the Gungans. Jar Jar in the front, with the other Gungans, Qui-Gon behind him, and Obi-Wan and I bringing up the rear.</p>
<p>"Have you ever experienced negotiations like these before?" Obi-Wan falls into step with me and asks.</p>
<p>"Well, between you and me, these are the first. I've never dealt with the Trade Federation before," I admit.</p>
<p>"So, you pretended to be of help just to come along?" Obi-Wan questions. I look at him shyly and nod my head. "That's good. If you'd stayed on the ship, you would have been blown up," he says, popping the 'p.'</p>
<p>"I... hadn't thought of that," I realize, disturbed. Obi-Wan was right, if I hadn't pushed to come, I would've been dead. As I was lost in thought, we reach a big room with Gungans sitting in chairs in front of us. I assume these are the 'bosses' the other Gungans were talking about. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step together, so they are standing in front of them.</p>
<p>"Yousa cannot bees hair," the middle boss, who looks like the 'main' one, states. "Dis army of Mackineeks is new weesong," he explains.</p>
<p>"A droid army is about to attack Naboo. We must warn them," Qui-Gon says calmly.</p>
<p>"Wesa no like da Naboo," the boss says, making a weird ticking noise after. "Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big," he finishes. Hopefully the Naboo actually know how to speak correctly, I think to myself.</p>
<p>"Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you," Obi-Wan points out.</p>
<p>"Mesa no tink so. Day not know of uss-en," the boss says stubbornly.</p>
<p>"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this," Obi-Wan explains.</p>
<p>"Wesa no carrr-en about da Naboo," the boss is not moved by Obi-Wan's explanation.</p>
<p>"Then speed us on our way,"  Qui-Gon says. Like the stubborn Gungan is actually going to allow us to leave, I think bitterly to myself.</p>
<p>"Wesa ganna speed yous away," the boss repeats. Wait, how did that work? I stare intently at Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"We could use a transport," Qui-Gon says, and this time, I notice he moves his hand across his body, slightly.</p>
<p>"Wesa give yousa una bongo," the boss Gungan agrees. Jar Jar, who has been standing, restrained, in the back of the room, looks concerned. The boss continues, "Da speediest way to da Naboo 'tis goen through the planet core. Now....go," he finishes and points out of the room.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your help. We leave in peace," Qui-Gon gives gratitude while bowing slightly. Obi-Wan and I follow suit. We turn to leave.</p>
<p>"Master, what's a bongo?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>"A transport, I hope," Qui-Gon responds.</p>
<p>As we pass Jar Jar he tries to tell us that we were being set up, but I don't think Qui-Gon cared. If the only way to get to the Naboo was going through the planet core, then that's what we're going to do.</p>
<p>"Any help here would be hot," Jar Jar says. Qui-Gon stops.</p>
<p>"Master, we're short on time," Obi-Wan says with a bit of urgency. I agreed.</p>
<p>"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help," Qui-Gon explains to Obi-Wan. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" Qui-Gon asks the bosses.</p>
<p>"Hisen to be... pune-ished," the boss answers. Jar Jar sighs again, looking down.</p>
<p>"I saved his life. He owes me what you call a 'life-debt.' Your gods demand that his life belong to me now," Qui-Gon explains. I have never heard anyone have what is called a 'life-debt,' but whatever helps.</p>
<p>"Binkssss, yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" The boss asks Jar Jar.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Jar Jar responds. The boss makes an odd blubbering sound.</p>
<p>"Begone wit him!" The boss exclaims, seemingly mad. Qui-Gon nods his head in thanks with a smile, and we turn to leave.</p>
<p>As we walk to the bongo, I turn to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"How did Qui-Gon convince the Gungan bosses to lend us a transport? The head Gungan seemed so stubborn," I ask.</p>
<p>"Jedi mind trick. Those with weaker minds can be manipulated by the Force to do our bidding," Obi-Wan explains. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you," he teases.</p>
<p>"Very funny," I say, rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>The more I learn about the ways of the Jedi, the more I wonder why it was kept a secret from me. With everything I've seen, it would be an honor to become a Jedi. If I get to be one, I could actually help people, instead of reading about heroics in an old, forgotten library.  Of course, all that has to wait. Right now, I have to focus on surviving going through the planet core.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Naboo Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan breaks the awkward silence. The four of us, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and me, were all packed into a tiny submarine-like ship. Obi-Wan was piloting with Jar Jar beside him. Qui-Gon sat behind Obi-Wan, and I sat behind Jar Jar.</p>
<p>"It's a longo tale-o, buta small part of it would be mesa... clumsy," Jar Jar responds thoughtfully, well, as thoughtful as he could be.</p>
<p>"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan clarifies.</p>
<p>"Yousa might'n be sayin dat," Jar Jar responds, unconvincingly.</p>
<p>"Well, you're just like Will," Obi-Wan says, turning back to me. "She's clumsy, too," he says, laughing slightly. I stare at him. He's comparing me to Jar Jar? The Gungan couldn't even form a normal sentence! I recall that I told Obi-Wan I hurt my hand because I was clumsy instead of the truth, maybe this was his way of telling me he knew I was lying.</p>
<p>This struck something within Jar Jar, and he starts explaining what he did that was so clumsy, he got himself banished. As if knowing I was 'clumsy' made him more comfortable admitting his mistakes. Because I realize this may be the case, I get a little frustrated that Obi-Wan teased me.</p>
<p>Even after Jar Jar's explanation, I didn't understand why he was banished. Although that didn't matter as all of a sudden, we start going backward. We all turn around to see a big fish has latched onto our ship and was pulling us in. Jar Jar starts freaking out as he realizes what's happening, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remain calm. This helps me relax as I trust them. And just like that, the fish released us. Wait, not released, the fish got caught.</p>
<p>"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon says.</p>
<p>"Mesa tink we goen back now," Jar Jar says, obviously scared. I get the feeling the Jedi have faced worse than enormous planet core fish. We keep moving forward.</p>
<p>"Where wesa goin?" Jar Jar asks. I wondered this as well, as much as I hate to say it, but I didn't understand how Obi-Wan knew which way to go.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. The Force will guide us," Qui-Gon answers Jar Jar, but I sense he knew I was anxious, too.</p>
<p>"Oh, maxi big, da Force," Jar Jar replies. Obi-Wan and I look over at him incredulously. "Well, dat smells stinkowiff."</p>
<p>Before I could tell him off for being so stupid, the ship's alarms start blaring. "What's going on?" I ask.</p>
<p>"We're losing power," Obi-Wan responds. Jar Jar starts to panic as the ship stops moving.</p>
<p>"Just relax. We're not in trouble yet," Qui-Gon says with annoyance. Jar Jar starts going off about sinking and dying, but just as quickly as we lost power, Obi-Wan got it back. The headlights on the ship turn on and reveal another creature.</p>
<p>"Ahh, monster's back!"Jar Jar yells and continues to make noise as Obi-Wan navigates us around the sea monster. Qui-Gon puts a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder and tells him to relax. Jar Jar passes out immediately.</p>
<p>'You overdid it," Obi-Wan says. I assume that meant Jar Jar passed out because Qui-Gon used the Force on him. I didn't mind, Jar Jar was getting on my last nerve. It's a good thing too, as we leave the little cave we were in, a bigger monster appears. Obi-Wan maneuvers our ship over the creature, and because the other monster was chasing us, the bigger one didn't notice us slip past. Instead, it focused its attention on the one chasing us and bit into it.</p>
<p>"Head for that outcropping," Qui-Gon tells Obi-Wan as Jar Jar wakes up. All the action has made me more tired than I realize, and I find myself having trouble keeping my eyes open.</p>
<p>In my dreams, I'm haunted by the lullaby I've hummed ever since I could remember. Someone was singing it--not just humming a tune--there were words. A woman's voice sings it so softly, it feels as though my ears are covered by something, a blanket. I was wrapped in a blanket. I tried to listen, but I could only pick out bits and pieces of the lullaby: love... cry... sleep... remember... last... dream.</p>
<p>"Will," Obi-Wan's voice suddenly wakes me up. "We're here," he says, offering me his hand to help me out of the ship. I try shaking the dream off, but I can't. Something about it seemed real. Like it was a memory. I wish it made more sense. As I follow Qui-Gon, I try to memorize every detail of my dream. I get the feeling it will be significant.</p>
<p>After dodging many battle droids, we see that the Queen has been taken along with others, and they are being led somewhere. I notice that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan draw their lightsabers. I wish I still had that blaster from earlier, I think to myself. At least then, I could be helpful. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jump down from the ledge we're on and get rid of the battle droids surrounding the Queen. I wait until the coast is clear before jumping down. Qui-Gon leads the group out of the street as not to draw more attention to ourselves.</p>
<p>"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," Qui-Gon introduces.</p>
<p>"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," a bearded man states.</p>
<p>"The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon retorts. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."</p>
<p>"They've knocked out all our communications," a man who looks to be the Queen's security speaks up.</p>
<p>"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asks. It amazes me how quick he and Obi-Wan are, but then again, they are Jedi. Of course, the best thing to do is to get off the planet. Although, with the blockade, that could prove difficult.</p>
<p>"In the main hanger. This way," the security man says, pointing. We all hurry to the hanger. I start feeling frustrated. I wanted to help, but I had no idea how. I didn't have a weapon, and I didn't know how to use the Force. I push these thoughts from my mind as we come to the hanger doors.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us," Qui-Gon directs to the Queen.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," the Queen responds. I admire that, it's what a good leader would do.</p>
<p>"They will kill you if you stay," Qui-Gon says bluntly.</p>
<p>"They wouldn't dare," the bearded man blurts out.</p>
<p>"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal. They can't afford to kill her," the Queen's security explains.</p>
<p>"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you," Qui-Gon insists.</p>
<p>"It's true. The Trade Federation would never do this with a planet it has good relations with. From what I've learned in the past, Naboo is a peaceful place. There must be a more sinister cause, in which case, they could very well kill you," I speak up. Maybe I couldn't fight the droids, but I could use my 'Princess knowledge' to persuade the Queen to safety.</p>
<p>"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help," the bearded man says to the Queen.</p>
<p>"Either choice presents great danger... to us all," the Queen says, turning to one of her handmaids. That's odd, I think to myself.</p>
<p>"We are brave, Your Highness," the maid responds. Having a handmaiden myself, I sense something strange about the relationship dynamic between the Queen and this girl. I can't quite make it out, though.</p>
<p>"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon speaks.</p>
<p>"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," the Queen agrees. We all begin to walk into the hanger. The dull battle droids haven't noticed us at all.</p>
<p>"We'll need to free those pilots," the security guard says, pointing to a group of men sitting on the hanger floor, surrounded by battle droids.</p>
<p>"I'll deal with that," Obi-Wan says, placing a hand out to stop the security guard from raising his blaster. Obi-Wan starts to walk towards the droids guarding the pilots as the rest of us follow Qui-Gon. He walks right up to another group of droids. The commanding droid tells us to stop.</p>
<p>"I'm ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant," Qui-Gon states plainly.</p>
<p>"Where are you taking them?" The droid asks. Wow, these battle droids are daft.</p>
<p>"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon repeats.</p>
<p>"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait. You're under arrest," the droid finally figures out. At this, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both spring into action, activating their lightsabers and cutting down the droids. It was exciting to watch. Both of their movements were so elegant. I focused my attention on Obi-Wan and remember the night of the ball, how our dancing was flawless. I wonder now, if it was because of the Force, because of his training. I had no time to think more about it, though, as I was rushed onto the ship with the rest of the group. And just like that, we were leaving the hanger, leaving Naboo.</p>
<p>I don't think I'll be useful in the cockpit, so I find myself in the company of the Queen and her handmaids. They're all very silent. They must be scared, I think to myself. Before any words could be spoken, the ship starts to jerk.</p>
<p>"The blockade," the guard from before states. Of course, we had to get past the blockade. They must be shooting at us right now. "I'm going to see what's going on," he says, and heads toward the cockpit.</p>
<p>"I'm sure everything will be fine. The Jedi will figure a way out of this," I try to be reassuring to the Queen. "They always do," I mutter at the end, mostly to myself. With this time, I think back again to my dream. I close my eyes, humming the song quietly, trying to fit the words in, but it still didn't make any sense. Frustrated, I open my eyes again and find myself looking into the eyes of one of the handmaids, the one from outside the hanger.</p>
<p>"That tune, it's beautiful," she says. "Where did you learn it?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I don't know," I blush. "It seems like I've known it forever."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's okay. I only ask because it sounds like one I've heard from Coruscant," she says.</p>
<p>"Really? Do you know the words?" I ask eagerly.</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry," she gives a small smile, seeing the disappointment on my face. </p>
<p>"That's alright," I sigh, trying to brighten my face. "What's your name?" I ask her.</p>
<p>"Padmé," she introduces.</p>
<p>"I'm Willow, but I go by Will," I respond.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Will," she smiles.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I sense a familiar, comforting presence. I turn around, and Obi-Wan enters the room, along with Qui-Gon, the security guard, and an astromech droid. I blush as I realize the presence I felt was Obi-Wan's. It took me a minute to regain my composure, but when I did, the conversation was about the astromech.</p>
<p>"An extremely well-put-together droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives," the security guard explains.</p>
<p>"It is to be commended. What is its number?" The Queen demands. The guard rubs dirt off the unit to read the number on its side.</p>
<p>"R2-D2, your Highness," the guard states.</p>
<p>"Thank you, R2-D2," the Queen says to the droid. The droid makes some beeping and chirping noises, I could only guess means something along the lines of, you're welcome!</p>
<p>"Padmé," the Queen calls, and Padmé steps forward. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude," the droid makes another chirp. "Continue, Captain," the Queen directs toward the guard. In turn, the Captain turns to Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon speaks.</p>
<p>"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," the Captain says decidedly.</p>
<p>"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Qui-Gon states, and that seems to end the conversation. The Queen agrees, the Jedi and the Captain go back to the cockpit to set course for Tatooine, and Padmé leaves with the droid. </p>
<p>"Princess Willow," the Queen calls. I turn to her, confused. Even if she heard Padmé and I talking earlier, I never introduced myself as a Princess. I was at a loss as to how she knew. I curtsy slightly,</p>
<p>"Your Highness," I greet, "how did-"</p>
<p>"I know of all the royalty in the nearby planetary systems. Your planet is not far from here," the Queen explains. Embarrassment washes over me. I could never commit myself to memorize all the royals, yet this Queen did and recognized me without ever having met me.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you?" I ask.</p>
<p>"It's what I can do for you, actually. I notice your dress is torn," she observes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I cut off the skirt so I could run without hindrance," I explain.</p>
<p>"I always keep an extra wardrobe on my ship. My handmaiden, Padmé, can show you. Please, help yourself," she offers.</p>
<p>"You are very kind, Your Highness. Thank you," I bow my head slightly. "However, I do have my," I start to say before remembering all my dresses are in the trunk of a ship that blew up. "Never mind," I mutter before leaving. I hope that the Queen's back-up wardrobe isn't as extravagant as I see her now. I would rather keep my ripped dress than be worn down by the weight her dresses were sure to have.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Soon, I find Padmé with the astromech droid and the Gungan, Jar Jar. It looked as though they had just finished a conversation, although I don't know what kind of intelligent conversation one could have with Jar Jar.</p>
<p>"Hi, Padmé," I greet with a smile.</p>
<p>"Will!" She responds brightly.</p>
<p>"The Queen told me you could show me where her extra clothes were, if it's not a bother," I say, noticing she was finishing cleaning the droid.</p>
<p>"Of course not, follow me," she says while standing. I follow her through the back end of the ship and come across a room. Padmé types in a code and the door opens, revealing dresses hanging on racks, enough to fill the entire room. Most of the dresses were pretty extravagant, but I found one near the back that suited me. The entire dress was tan, with floral embroidery detail on the bodice, trailing down the skirt in a lighter tan. The sleeves are made out of the same tulle as the sleeves on my dress from the ball. They fell slightly off the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Find one to your liking?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you," I tell her. She nods her head and leaves, giving me privacy to change. I quickly discard my ragged dress and slip on the new gown. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly and felt light. The skirt flowed like water around my legs when I walked.</p>
<p>I wander around the ship, getting used to the feeling of the fabric against my skin. I'm glad to be wearing a full-length dress again, not having to worry about running. I smile to myself, remembering how fun it was with Obi-Wan, though. I feel a dull thud as the ship lands on Tatooine.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan, stay with the Queen and the Princess. Don't let them send any transmissions," I hear Qui-Gon tell Obi-Wan as I make my way back to the Queen and the rest of her handmaiden's.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" I ask Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon leaves.</p>
<p>"The hyperdrive generator is gone. Qui-Gon left with Jar Jar and the droid to find a new one. We can't go anywhere without getting it fixed," he answers.</p>
<p>"So, we're just waiting for them to get back?" I clarify, Obi-Wan nods. "Perfect. You can answer some questions for me, then," I smile.</p>
<p>"I'd be happy to," Obi-Wan says, leading the way to the cockpit. It wasn't a long walk, and we went in silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful... being around Obi-Wan was peaceful. The sense of ease I get when I'm around Obi-Wan reminds me of how I felt with Briella, times a thousand.</p>
<p>"You must have many questions," Obi-Wan states as we finally reach the cockpit, that is now empty, and settle in two chairs next to each other.</p>
<p>"What's a 'padawan'? Why do you call Qui-Gon 'master'? Why is meditating something he does? How did you two make it down the hallway in like one second? How does 'sensing' things work? I really think I'm starting to understand the Force, and then you or Qui-Gon will do something that makes me confused about it again," I begin to ramble off. I had been keeping this in for so long, I felt I needed to get it out quickly before I forgot.</p>
<p>"Woah, slow down. We have plenty of time to talk. What was the first one?" Obi-Wan places a hand on my arm to try and calm me down.</p>
<p>"Sorry," I sheepishly smile. "Um, what's a 'padawan'?" I ask slowly. Obi-Wan smiles reassuringly in return.</p>
<p>"A padawan is a Jedi youngling who has started the next steps of their training with a Jedi master. For example, I am a padawan learner under <em>Master</em> Qui-Gon Jinn," he responds, emphasizing the word, master.</p>
<p>"I suppose that answers my next question as well. Qui-Gon is your master? So, a padawan is like an apprentice?" I clarify.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>"So, what about sensing the Force and meditating? Are they the same thing?" I continue with my questions.</p>
<p>"Sort of. As Jedi's, we always try to be one with the Force, always sensing it. When we meditate, it's usually to connect with the Force more intensely, perhaps even to sense the future," Obi-Wan explains.</p>
<p>As I mull the new information I just received over in my head, a transmission lights up for Obi-Wan. It was Qui-Gon. They begin to talk, and I think back over the events of the past 24 hours. My entire life got turned upside down. But that's not what rattled me the most. The fact that I had no idea who or what the Jedi were, for 22 years, put me on edge. Their influence reached far beyond the planet I'm from, yet I was in the dark. How could I be blind to something so big, right in front of me?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Phantom Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will... Will," Obi-Wan pulls me from my thoughts. I didn't notice he and Qui-Gon had stopped talking, and I didn't realize he was trying to get my attention. "Are you alright?" He asks softly, looking concerned. </p>
<p>"Yes, of course. I was just thinking," I blush. "So the Force is connected to everything, huh?" I ask. </p>
<p>"All around us. You just have to listen and be willing to follow where it leads," Obi-Wan answers. </p>
<p>"And all my life, I had no idea," I whisper. We share a moment in silence. I stare out the window, but I can feel Obi-Wan's eyes on me.</p>
<p>"Let's take a walk outside. Get a chance to stretch our legs and perhaps clear your mind," Obi-Wan says, standing and offering his arm. I stand as well, snaking my right arm around his extended left. It felt nice, comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun outside was hot, but after the cold of the spaceship, it was a welcome feeling. I tilt my head up towards the sky, closing my eyes, and lean into Obi-Wan for balance, letting the warmth wash over my face. I smile and sigh. Feeling Obi-Wan's eyes on me again, I open mine and look at him. He smiles at me. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Obi-Wan, for... well, for everything," I tell him, releasing my arm from his. I really can't thank him enough. He's answered all my questions to the best of his ability, comforted me through our little adventures, and kept me company. </p>
<p>"It's really no problem at all. You can... I mean... if you'd like..." Obi-Wan struggles to find his words. "Call me Obi," he blushes. "It's only fitting. You said I could call you by your nickname, so you can call me by mine," he rushes to explain. I wonder if anyone has called him 'Obi' before. From the way he acted just now, I don't think anyone has, at least, not for a long time.</p>
<p>"Obi," I say softly, the same way he said my name before we danced the night of the ball. The wind starts to pick up, and both Obi and I look to the horizon. A sandstorm was brewing. The Queen's security captain comes up behind us. Obi turns to him.</p>
<p>"This storm will slow them down," he tells the captain.</p>
<p>"Looks pretty bad," the captain says in return. The captain's comlink beeps, and he answers. </p>
<p>"Receiving a message from home," a man says.</p>
<p>"We'll be right there," the captain says, looking at Obi. We begin to walk back to the ship. I feel Obi's hand resting lightly on my back as if he were afraid if he let go I would fly off with the storm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me," the bearded man from Naboo pleads to the Queen through the transmission. Before I, or the Queen, could process what had just been said, Obi stands up quickly.</p>
<p>"It's a trick. Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind," Obi instructs and leaves to go back to the cockpit. </p>
<p>"How can he be sure it's a trick?" The Queen asks after Obi left. I kneel next to her.</p>
<p>"A trick to trace us, Your Highness. I sense if we were to send a reply, they would track us here, to Tatooine. Nothing would stop them from forcing you to sign the treaty," I try my best to explain to the Queen. I feel my words have done little to comfort her, but her lips turn up ever so slightly into a smile. Something I've never seen before, as her face was always blank. </p>
<p>Feeling of no help, I leave the Queen and the rest of her entourage. As I exit, I realize I hadn't had anything to eat since wait, when <em>was </em>the last time I ate? I find myself searching for some food to settle my needs. </p>
<p>The small hallway leading to the main hold is covered in mirrors. I try to look past them all, but one catches my eye. I could swear it glinted as if it was chipped, but as I neared it, it was perfectly fine. Frowning, I look at myself. Even after everything that's happened, I still looked like me. The me that is a Princess.</p>
<p>I continue down the hallway, looking left and right at all the mirrors. Some part of me was urging myself to make sure the rest of them weren't cracked. As I near the end of the hallway, my reflection in one of the mirrors seems to warp as if it is underwater. Thinking it was a trick of the light, or I was walking too fast, I continue, but when I stop and turn to look into the last mirror in the hallway, I don't know what to think. Involuntarily, I gasp.</p>
<p>In front of my eyes was my reflection, the way it was when I looked into my cracked mirror back home. Rippling and changing, warping from a Princess to something less than human, and back again. Not believing what I see, I quickly close my eyes tight and shake my head slightly to get the image out. When I open my eyes again, the reflection is just that: a reflection. Cautiously, I reach my hand out toward the mirror, the reflection doing the same. My breathing becomes shallow, my heart speeding up as I grow closer to the mirror...</p>
<p>"Will," I jump back, bringing my arm quickly to my side, gasping loudly. Obi was in the hold, also it seems, looking for food. </p>
<p>"Obi, hi," I say, trying to act like my heart didn't just leap out of my chest. Obi definitely noticed but was kind enough to not say anything.</p>
<p>"I was getting something to eat, care to join me?" he asks.</p>
<p>"You and I think alike. I was just coming down for the same reason. I'd love to join you," I answer, a small smile at my lips. </p>
<p>"Shall we eat in the cockpit? It's a bit warmer than down here, and we can catch the sunset," Obi suggests. </p>
<p>"Sounds perfect," I respond. </p>
<p>As we make our way back to the cockpit, Obi's comlink chirps. Qui-Gon must be trying to get in contact with him again. Sure enough, Qui-Gon starts explaining how a slave boy is going to enter a podrace and win the money we need for the ship parts. </p>
<p>"What if this plan fails, Master?" Obi asks the question I was just thinking. "We could be stuck here a very long time." </p>
<p>"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere," Qui-Gon answers. "And... there's something about this boy," he says quietly before ending the connection. </p>
<p>"The boy? Could he be like me?" I ask Obi as we continue toward the cockpit.</p>
<p>"Perhaps. Qui-Gon and I felt a disturbance in the Force when we first landed. He could be the reason," Obi responds thoughtfully. "Let's not dwell on it, though. I'm sure Qui-Gon will uncover more," he finishes as we enter the cockpit. </p>
<p>Our dinner, although a bit stale, was good, and the company even better. The sunset was unlike anything I've ever seen. Rather, I should say 'sunsets,' as the planet has two suns. Mesmerized, I find myself nodding off a bit, still tired from the recent events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I awoke again, the sky was dark, and a blanket had been draped over me. My dreams were about the lullaby again, more specifically about a memory, as I'm now convinced that's what it is. I still could only pick out bits and pieces, but clear as day I heard a woman's voice:</p>
<p>"May the Force be with you, my darling girl."</p>
<p>It was that voice, ringing like a bell, in contrast with the muffled lullaby that caused me to wake suddenly. I'd never heard those words before; my mother would never have said them, at least, not if she wanted to keep the Force and the Jedi a secret. Could it... could it be my birth mother's voice? </p>
<p>"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice on the comlink fully wakes me up.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master?" Obi responds quickly. </p>
<p>"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you," Qui-Gon says.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute," Obi says as we wait for the sample to come through. The screen Obi is sitting in front of lights up. I wrap the blanket around myself and stand to Obi's side.</p>
<p>"I need a midi-chlorian count," Qui-Gon requests. Obi and I both look at the screen. I couldn't make out any of the data on the screen, but Obi obviously could.</p>
<p>"The reading is off the chart, over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high," Obi passes the information on to Qui-Gon. <em>What are midi-chlorians?</em> </p>
<p>"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon states. Whatever they are, they seem to be important.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Obi asks.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," and with that, the connection ends. Obi sits back in his chair, looking at the data in front of him. </p>
<p>"Is 20,000 high? I mean in terms of midi-chlorians? Sorry, I don't... what are midi-chlorians?" I finally manage to say, sleep still apparent in my voice.</p>
<p>"Living cells within us. They allow us to interact with and know the will of the Force. The higher the count, it is thought, the more Force-sensitive one is," Obi answers without taking his eyes off the screen.</p>
<p>"So, I take it 20,000 is a lot in that case?" I clarify. Obi nods his head in return, taking one final look at the screen before turning it off. There's a moment of silence.</p>
<p>"It's late. I think we could both use some rest," Obi stands. "Goodnight Will," he says and smiles before leaving the cockpit. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Obi," I whisper after he had left. I wrap the blanket closer around myself. The cockpit seemed colder now that his presence was gone.</p>
<p>I leave soon after in search of an empty bed-chamber to rest my head for the night. I find a small one down the hallway from the cockpit. After everything that's happened, I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wake up in the dark room, unsure of the time, but feeling as though I got plenty of rest. I sit up slowly, stretching out my aching joints. I hear a sound coming from just outside the ship, and curious, I go to investigate. </p>
<p>To my surprise, Qui-Gon was back with the supplies needed for the ship. The plan he had spoken of yesterday must've worked. But, that also means I had slept through the night and well into the next day. I blink the sleep out of my eyes in preparation for stepping out into the bright sun. I walk up to Obi, who is making his way to Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Morning, sleeping beauty," Obi says, a playful smile on his lips. The nickname takes me by surprise. <em>Does he think I'm beautiful?</em> No, he must be teasing me. </p>
<p>"How long was I asleep?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"Long enough for a podrace to take place," he answers as we finally reach Qui-Gon. </p>
<p>"Well, we have all the essential parts we need," Qui-Gon tells us. I'm glad the plan worked, and we can finally get off this sandy planet. "I'm going back. Some unfinished business. I won't be long," Qui-Gon finishes. Well, I guess we'll be waiting here just a little longer.</p>
<p>"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life-form?" Obi asks humorously. I shoot a glare at him.</p>
<p>"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts," Qui-Gon continues. "Get this hyperdrive generator installed," he instructs.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master. That shouldn't take long," Obi answers, and Qui-Gon heads back toward the village. I wait until I think Qui-Gon is out of earshot.</p>
<p>"Pathetic life-form?" I ask accusingly toward Obi. </p>
<p>"What? I meant Jar Jar," he defends.</p>
<p>"Oh," I say softly. "Of course," I had forgotten about Jar Jar.</p>
<p>"Wait," Obi starts to chuckle, "you didn't think I meant you?" He laughs, but stops when he sees me staring at him, my face blank. "I could never call you pathetic," he says, sincerity in his eyes. I give him a small smile. Even when he is laughing at my expense, it makes me happy to see him in high spirits. I get the feeling he doesn't have a lot of joyous moments. </p>
<p>"Don't you have a hyperdrive generator to install so we can get out of here when Qui-Gon gets back?" I point out. </p>
<p>"Right away, My Lady," Obi mockingly bows and runs off. I roll my eyes. Normally, if a man acted that way towards me, I would slap him. But, I like the dynamic I have with Obi. We're comfortable around each other, even though I'm royalty. He treats me like a normal person. He makes me forget who I am--even for a short amount of time--and shows me who I could be, who I will be. </p>
<p>Before I head back into the ship, I spot someone who I haven't seen around recently.</p>
<p>"Padmé!" I call out. She turns and smiles at me. We both walk to each other, meeting in the middle. "Where have you been hiding?" I ask light-heartedly.</p>
<p>"I was with Qui-Gon. The Queen wished to know what Tatooine was like so-" Padmé starts.</p>
<p>"So, she sent one of her handmaids," I finish for her, raising an eyebrow. It's odd that the Queen would want to know about a planet we only stopped at for repairs. However, I dismiss the fact from my mind. "And how is the village?" I ask, walking back inside the ship. The sun was starting to grow unbearably hot.</p>
<p>"It's not much of a village; the whole planet is controlled by the Hutts, and slavery is commonplace," she answers sadly.</p>
<p>"That's horrible!" I exclaim. Now back inside, we both sit in the main area of the ship. "If my friend, Briella, were here, she would be causing a whole lot of trouble for the Hutts," I chuckle lightly to myself. A hint of recognition passes over Padmé's face.</p>
<p>"Duchess Briella Hunt?" Padmé asks. I nod in return. "I know her. She's very headstrong, but that can be a good quality in a leader," she says. As thrilled as I am to know that I was not the only friend Bri had, it was also not possible. At least, not possible for a handmaiden to know a Duchess.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? Where did you meet?" I ask, hoping to catch Padmé in her lie. Although what she's lying about, I'm not sure. Bri has a very sheltered life. The only place she's been recently where she would've met new people is the camp she told me about. Why would a handmaiden be there?</p>
<p>"Um, well..." Padmé trails off. Suddenly, I have a realization. I had seen it from the beginning but didn't even know. The odd relationship between Padmé and the Queen, the Queen sending Padmé to the village, Padmé knowing Briella, all leads to the same conclusion: Padmé <em>is </em>the Queen.</p>
<p>"Bri has been my best friend for years. I know the only place you could've met her is at the political camp, a camp only someone going into a leadership position would go to. You are the Queen of Naboo, aren't you?" I ask Padmé softly. Her eyes go wide. </p>
<p>"Please, don't tell anyone. I don't know who I can trust, and it is easier to keep my people safe if I am in disguise," she requests, lowering her voice.</p>
<p>"Your secret's safe with me," I give her a smile, which she returns. "I admire your leadership, Padmé," I tell her. </p>
<p>"Thank you," she returns.</p>
<p>A little boy suddenly runs onto the ship. </p>
<p>"Qui-Gon said to take off!" He yells. Padmé and I quickly lead him to the cockpit.</p>
<p>"Qui-Gon's in trouble," the captain says, rushing in with the three of us. </p>
<p>"Take off," Obi instructs the pilot immediately. "Over there, fly low," he points over to wear Qui-Gon was fighting someone. Someone with a red lightsaber. I don't know much about the Jedi, but I doubt they would fight one of their own. This mystery person must not be a Jedi. But why would they have a lightsaber? There's still so much I don't know.</p>
<p>We all watch as the ship gets closer to the men fighting, and Qui-Gon jumps onto the landing ramp. Once he's safely inside, the pilot closes the hatch, and we continue off the planet. The little boy, Obi, and I rush over to Qui-Gon, who is lying on the ground. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" The boy immediately asks. </p>
<p>"I think so," Qui-Gon mutters.</p>
<p>"What was it?" Obi asks. I wonder the same thing.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but it was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the Queen," Qui-Gon answers. At least I was right about one thing, the man with the red lightsaber wasn't one of their own. </p>
<p>"What are we gonna do about it?" The little boy asks eagerly. Qui-Gon sighs.</p>
<p>"We shall be patient," he says. After a pause he speaks again. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Princess Willow Bright," he introduces. Obi and I both shake little Anakin's hand.</p>
<p>"Hi," he says sweetly. "You're both Jedi too? Pleased to meet you," he says. </p>
<p>"I'm not a Jedi. I'm just a Princess," I correct the boy. </p>
<p><em>"Just </em>a Princess?" Anakin asks, awe written all over his face. I guess it wasn't every day a little boy meets Princesses and Jedi knights. We all lightly chuckle.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon and Obi head back to the cockpit, and I stay with Anakin. Soon, Jar Jar joins us, much to my disappointment, although the boy doesn't seem to mind. They find nonsensical things to talk about until Jar Jar gets tired and passes out, mid-sentence. Anakin and I look at each other quizzically before bursting with laughter. Once our laughing fit ceases, Anakin starts fiddling with an object in his hand.</p>
<p>"What's that?" I ask him. Anakin turns bright red.</p>
<p>"It's a carving, I want... I'm gonna give it to Padmé," he answers quietly, showing me the trinket. "So she can remember me," he explains. The carving was actually quite pretty, especially considering it was done by the hands of a young boy. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful," I tell him, handing it back to him. "But, I'm sure she would never forget you." </p>
<p>Speaking of Padmé, she walks in, still in her handmaiden disguise. I don't think she notices us, as she goes straight to the messages and opens the transmission we had gotten from Naboo earlier. As much as she tries to keep her face clear of emotion, I can see the pain, and the conflict, going on inside. This whole ordeal must be hard for a Queen so young. After a moment, she turns and notices Anakin.</p>
<p>"You all right?" She asks him, as Anakin's face had turned glum. </p>
<p>"It's very cold," he answers softly. Padmé goes to get him a blanket. She finally notices me and smiles in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"You come from a warm planet, Ani," Padmé says, putting the blanket on Anakin. <em>These two are adorable</em>. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold." </p>
<p>"You seem sad," Anakin notices. Padmé looks down.</p>
<p>"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene, or... I'm not sure what'll happen," she explains to Anakin. If I hadn't figured it out before that she was the Queen, her explanation just now would've tipped me off. Anakin starts to give Padmé the carving he made for her, so I decide to give them some privacy. I excuse myself, Padmé nods, and Anakin's little hand waved from underneath the blanket as I left.</p>
<p>I make my way back to the cockpit, and end up passing a mirror. I look into it, just to make sure all I saw was my reflection in it. It was normal. I breathe a sigh of relief and begin to turn away. But, before my eyes left the mirror entirely, I could swear I saw the reflection's hand reaching towards the glass. The same way I had reached toward the mirror down in the hold. Except this time, my mirror image was doing it <em>on its own. </em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoying the story so far? Consider leaving a comment or giving a kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will?" Padmé appears behind me along with Anakin. I'm not sure how long I was standing in front of the mirror, but from the look on Padmé's face, it must've been awhile. "We're landing on Coruscant now," she says, and the three of us head to the cockpit. </p>
<p>"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city," the pilot tells Anakin. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there. Senator Palpatine is waiting for us," he points out, making our final descent. </p>
<p>I follow Qui-Gon and Obi closely as we leave the shuttle. Upon meeting with the senator and the Chancellor, we bow. The rest of us are ignored as senator Palpatine greets the Queen, well, the decoy.</p>
<p>"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," Palpatine says. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation," he pauses a moment. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."</p>
<p>"Welcome, Your Highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person," Valorum states.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," the 'Queen' responds. </p>
<p>The politicians begin to walk away, along with the handmaids and Anakin. I stay behind with Qui-Gon and Obi. </p>
<p>"Princess, why don't you go with the Queen and keep an eye on Anakin?" Qui-Gon asks me. At first, I'm uneasy; I haven't been away from the two Jedi since I left my home. But, Obi nods reassuringly at me, and I feel slightly better. As I walk away, I hear Qui-Gon. "I must speak to the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated."</p>
<p>I wonder what 'situation' he means? I remember Qui-Gon saying he wanted to bring me before this Jedi Council, he must also want the same for the boy. If this is the case, has Qui-Gon forgotten about me? Has this little dust boy taken his attention away, just because Anakin has a high midi-chlorian count? My brow furrows, and my anxiety and frustration start to rise. And, I don't have Briella or Obi with me to calm me down. <em>Wait, there was also the man with the red lightsaber</em>. That could be the situation Qui-Gon spoke of. A wave of guilt washes over me as I realize how selfish my thoughts were just now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once we are in the senate building, the Queen and the senator immediately begin business. Not wanting to interfere, and worried Jar Jar might cause a scene, I take him and Anakin outside the room to wait. I start to pace in front of the doors. </p>
<p>"You seem worried," Anakin says sweetly. This boy was very odd, he has such compassion and empathy for being so young. I stop my pacing and look over at him. His face was all scrunched up, and I felt that some of my anxiety must be rubbing off on him. I give him a small smile. </p>
<p>"I'm not really. I'm just... nervous. I've never been away from my home before, like you," I tell him. His squished face turns to one of surprise.</p>
<p>"You've <em>never </em>been away from your home before?" He asks, shocked. "But, aren't you a Princess? Can't you go anywhere you want?" </p>
<p>"Not so much," I mutter. Anakin's face was eager for more of an explanation. "I was always sheltered as a kid. Not allowed to go very far outside of the castle walls. My mother always told me it was because she was worried what happened to my father would happen to me. He was away on business on his starship when pirates boarded it and killed everyone aboard. But, I was never allowed to go anywhere even before my father died."</p>
<p>"So, what was the <em>real</em> reason?" Anakin urges. I haven't thought of it until now, but I realize it had to do with the secret my mother kept from me my whole life.</p>
<p>"Well, it was to keep the Jedi a secret from me. I didn't know who they were until a few days ago," I explain. He somehow manages to look more shocked.  "Anyway, the truth came out when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped for fuel on my planet."</p>
<p>"And now you're with them? Why?" Anakin asks. He sure was curious.</p>
<p>"Same as you," I say simply. I didn't want to get into all the details about going to find answers about my past.</p>
<p>"To become a Jedi?" He asks in awe. </p>
<p>"You and I are very much alike, Ani," I say, testing out the nickname I heard Padmé call him. I didn't like it, not going to do it again. He breaks out in a grin and gives me a small hug. I kneel down to him and hesitantly return it. </p>
<p>"I'm glad I'm not alone," he whispers into my shoulder. </p>
<p>"Good to see you two are getting along," Qui-Gon says from behind me. I break away from Anakin and stand to face him. "Anakin," Qui-Gon motions for the boy to go with him.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" I ask, worried I'd be left alone in a strange place.</p>
<p>"The Jedi temple," Qui-Gon answers my question then turns to Anakin, "You're going to be tested, Ani."</p>
<p>I feel a twinge of jealousy at this. Anakin was to be tested, for what? To see if he can be trained as a Jedi? That must mean Qui-Gon spoke to the council about him. But, did he ask about me? I don't want to ask, I don't want to know the answer. </p>
<p>"Can I say good-bye to someone first?" Anakin asks, looking up at Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"Be quick," Qui-Gon says. Anakin runs out the door. I assume he wants to say good-bye to Padmé. </p>
<p>"I haven't forgotten, Princess," Qui-Gon says after an awkward silence followed Anakin's departure. </p>
<p>"What?" I say, caught off-guard.</p>
<p>"I do plan to bring you before the council, but you must understand Jedi's are trained from childhood. The council is very strict about who they decide can be trained. You, and even Anakin, are considered too old to begin training," Qui-Gon says. A lump begins to form in my throat. "We must be careful about how we approach the situation. I believe you are strong with the Force and capable of overcoming the obstacles of beginning training so late, but...," he folds his arms, "I believe this boy is the chosen one. An old prophecy foretold there would be one who will bring balance to the Force, and I think it is him. He <em>must</em> be trained. I think it wise to get the council's approval of Anakin before bringing you before them."</p>
<p>I don't know how to react. The lump in my throat threatens to dissolve into tears, but I can't, not now. I'm not sure why I even care. When I left my home, I had no intention of becoming a Jedi, but now that the possibility might be taken from me, there's a sense of loss. Being around Obi-Wan warmed me up to the idea of becoming a Jedi, but Qui-Gon's words just now left me cold. I feel angry and heartbroken. I feel jealousy towards the 'chosen one'. I know I shouldn't--Anakin's just a boy--but I can't help it. If Anakin's too old to be trained, the council will never let me be a Jedi.</p>
<p>"I understand," I manage to say softly, without my voice cracking. I quickly leave the room before the suppressed tears begin to fall down my cheeks. </p>
<p>I keep my face down as I walk to the Queen's quarters. There's a guard outside the room. I hastily brush the few tears off my face before I approach the door. I don't get a chance to speak as Anakin comes out of the room. The Queen sees me and motions for me to enter. I give a glance to Anakin, waving good-bye, before stepping into the room. </p>
<p>"Will," the Queen says, which only means one thing: Padmé isn't in disguise anymore. </p>
<p>"Padmé, you've changed," I breathe out. We both laugh lightly. </p>
<p>"Yes, well, I'm to speak in the senate, and believe it or not, I actually like to be there to do it," she smiles. "Speaking of changing, I have something for you," she motions to one of her handmaids who comes back with a dress, "I found this tucked away in one of my trunks and thought you would like to get into something clean."</p>
<p>The dress was beautiful. A light blue, almost steel color, with a flower mesh bodice. I accept it as the handmaiden hands it to me. </p>
<p>"Wow, thank you," I tell her. </p>
<p>"There's a changing screen over there," Padmé points over to the other side of the room. I eagerly walk over, ready to be in something else. This dress is made for hot weather, I notice: sleeveless, and a slit on the right side of the skirt going up to the top of the thigh. I walk back over to Padmé when I'm done. "Are you off to the Jedi temple with Anakin now?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"Um, no," I answer hesitantly. </p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>"No... no!" I say, not wanting to worry her. "It's actually good I'm not there with him. It gives me a chance to relax. Haven't had much of that the past few days," I chuckle. Padmé responds with a smile. </p>
<p>"Well, I have a senate session to get to, but you're welcome to stay here and unwind," she offers.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Padmé," I say as she begins to leave. I'll stay, but I don't think I'll be doing much relaxing.</p>
<p>"See you soon," she says, disappearing out the door. </p>
<p>The room is quiet now that Padmé is gone, and her handmaids have left to take their own breaks. My thoughts start to wander to the dreams I've been having, and again I find myself trying to piece together the words in the lullaby. I give up almost as soon as I start. Trying to force the words together isn't going to help. I'm just going to have to be patient and hope the answer becomes clear soon. </p>
<p>Shaking the thoughts from my head, I walk over to the windows overlooking Coruscant. The sun had just started to set, bathing the city in a deep red. The orange lights from different buildings and speeders compliment the sky. I watch the lanes of traffic go by for a few minutes. I have never seen so many speeders in my life. I never thought I would see anything like this in my life. I find myself thinking of Briella and how she would love to see this. I can picture how her face would light up taking in the sights, and how her eyes would dart to different areas, all the while spewing random facts about them. She always dreamed of traveling to other planets, but since she had to be the next leader for her people, she couldn't go anywhere. So instead, she learns everything she can about the places she wants to visit. </p>
<p>Without thinking, I find myself placing a call to her through the holo transmission in Padmé's room. I missed her, of course. But did she miss me, does she know where I am, did she realize I had left? These questions run through my mind, and anxiety starts to take over my body, thinking she won't answer my call. My thoughts go silent, though, as I see the pale blue holographic image of my best friend. </p>
<p>"Shiner, you're alive!" Briella says, feigning shock. She smiles. I can't believe what she just called me. 'Shiner' was a nickname she gave me when we were kids. One day when we were playing hide-and-seek in the palace gardens, I was convinced she was cheating and keeping her eyes open when it was my turn to hide. One thing lead to another, and we got into a fistfight, leaving me with a huge black eye. That's how I got the name, but it stuck because Briella also liked to say it was fitting, as my last name is Bright. In her words, 'a shiner is bright, just like you.'</p>
<p>"Hey, don't act so surprised," I respond sarcastically. "I told you I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Wait, what? Has something happened?" Bri asks, genuinely concerned. I look back at her, puzzled. "You disappear early from the party, and I don't hear from you for days, I assumed you got grounded again," she explains. "What's going on?" </p>
<p>"No, nothing's happened, well, nothing bad has happened. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm actually on Coruscant. I left the morning after the ball. I thought my mother would've told you," I respond. </p>
<p>"Coruscant? You're telling me you're on Coruscant right now? You've never been outside your own castle walls, and yet you're now on an entirely different planet?" Bri rambles. </p>
<p>"Actually, I've been to a couple other planets, too, before coming here," I say. </p>
<p>"Wow... I gotta say, I'm kinda jealous of you," she laughs. "What are you doing there, anyway? Why did you leave?" I sigh. This might be difficult to explain.</p>
<p>"It's kind of a long story. Do you have time?" I ask. She nods. I begin to explain the entire morning, starting with when I walked into the throne room. I get through telling her about my education of the Jedi, which she is silent and stony-faced for. Before continuing, my curiosity gets the better of me. "You knew about the Jedi the whole time, I mean, you grew up knowing who they were, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I-"</p>
<p>"Never told me?" I finish for her, an edge to my words.</p>
<p>"You have to understand, we were young. Your mother told me I couldn't tell you, or she would never let me see you again. When we got older, I just didn't think it was that important, and I was already years deep in the lie," she explains, almost pleading. I feel bad for snapping at her.</p>
<p>"I get it, it's alright. How could you possibly know the importance of the Jedi in my life?" I continue with my explanation of the morning's events, but I don't even get past the fact that I was given up as a baby before Bri starts interjecting with questions.</p>
<p>"Did you know you were adopted?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't think my mother really wanted me to know that," I continue to explain that my birth mother was a Jedi and that she gave me up to protect me. I also tell her of all the incidents that occurred the day the Jedi were there. </p>
<p>"Why did she want to protect you? I mean, from what? And, did you know you could use the Force?" </p>
<p>"I don't know, that's part of the reason I'm here. To find answers about her, about my birth mother. And, no, I did not know I could use the Force, considering I didn't know what it was," I explain. </p>
<p>"Right," Bri chuckles. "So, what's the other reason you're on Coruscant?" She asks. </p>
<p>"One of the Jedi did say he wants me to train to become a Jedi," I say. "But, I'm not so sure anymore. He said the council will think I'm too old."</p>
<p>"Hey, if anyone can do it, it's you. Don't forget, I know what you'd do in that dusty old room in the library. You've been unintentionally training for years and didn't even know it," Bri says. "Do you know why that room was forgotten?" She asks. I shake my head, looking puzzled. "It was an old war room from an old war, but it was for the Jedi to use as an operations center and a training room. It's a good thing you never told your mother about it, or she probably would've sealed it shut." </p>
<p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The room I felt most myself at the castle was connected to the Jedi. Even when my mother tried so hard to keep me from them, the Force still found a way to slip them into my life. </p>
<p>"Wow," is all I manage to say. A knock comes from the door. "Uh, I'm sorry, Bri, I have to go."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, okay. Please stay in touch! I lo-," I hurriedly cut the transmission off and answer the door.  </p>
<p>"Princess, your presence has been requested at the Jedi temple," one of the guards says when I open the door. "A speeder is waiting to take you there," he gestures outside. I nod and follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon and Obi are waiting when the speeder pulls up to the temple. I don't see Anakin with them.</p>
<p>"Where's Anakin?" I ask.</p>
<p>"He's finishing up with the council," Obi answers.</p>
<p>"We will all go in to discuss Anakin's future, and yours, together," Qui-Gon says to me. A small knot begins to form in my stomach. I ignore it and smile.</p>
<p>"Sounds good. Lead the way," I state.</p>
<p>I follow the two Jedi through the corridors until we come across a room. Qui-Gon tells Obi and me to wait while he walks in to see if they are ready. A moment later, he appears again, and motions for us to enter. The room had windows with almost a 360-degree view of Coruscant, and in front of those windows sat the Jedi council. I could feel their eyes on me, the knot in my stomach growing bigger. </p>
<p>"The Force is strong with him," one of the council members say, I assume talking about Anakin.</p>
<p>"He is to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon clarifies.</p>
<p>"No, he will not be trained," another council member states. The two Jedi and Anakin look shocked. The knot in my stomach keeps getting bigger. If Anakin isn't to be trained, I never will be.</p>
<p>"No?" Qui-Gon asks.</p>
<p>"He is too old," the same council member speaks. The knot drops like a rock inside me. Anakin is too old to be trained, I'm way older than Anakin. What am I even doing here? </p>
<p>"He <em>is </em>the chosen one. You must see it," Qui-Gon insists. </p>
<p>"Mmm. Clouded this boy's future is," a different council member speaks up. He was strange-looking: small, green, and talked backward. There is a pause before anyone speaks again.</p>
<p>"I will train him, then," Qui-Gon says, putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner," he announces. </p>
<p>"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second," the green council member states. </p>
<p>"The code forbids it," the council member from earlier adds. </p>
<p>"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon says.</p>
<p>"I am ready to face the trials," Obi says eagerly, stepping forward.</p>
<p>"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," the small creature says. </p>
<p>"He is headstrong, and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable," Qui-Gon says about Obi. "There is little more he can learn from me," Qui-Gon and Obi share a glance. </p>
<p>"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," the council member states. The council turns to look at me.</p>
<p>"Who's this?" The council member asks Qui-Gon but looks at me. I feel everyone's eyes on me again, my face seemingly burning from their intense stares.</p>
<p>This is the moment I have been dreading. I'm finally in front of the council. I know they're not going to allow me to train, they already said Anakin was too old, and I was many years older than Anakin. However, I remember what Briella told me about the old room. I've already been wielding staffs similar to lightsabers since I was younger than Anakin. I know I could handle the challenge of training at this age, even better than Anakin could. He's conflicted because he misses his mother, but I'm ready to leave my past behind to find who I truly am. Now's the time to find out.</p>
<p>"My name is Willow Bright, and I wish to become a Jedi, like my mother before me."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jedi Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is silent after I speak. Not the kind of silence one would expect, I didn't leave them speechless. I could feel that every one of the council members had something to say, they were just choosing to stay quiet. The silence was heavy, the knot in my stomach beginning to stir, yet I stood my ground. I will not say anything else until one of the many Jedi in the room speaks.</p>
<p>"A Jedi, your mother was?" The small council member asks. He exchanges a look with the council member to his left.</p>
<p>"Yes. But I never knew her," I answer.</p>
<p>"Willow was adopted by the royal family on a planetary system near Naboo," Qui-Gon adds. The other Jedi in the room share glances, but I ignore them.</p>
<p>"You are oddly strong with the Force for someone your age who has never been trained," the other council member says.</p>
<p>"I may not have been trained in the ways of the Force, but I've always listened to my gut and followed where it led," I explain. They still weren't convinced. "There's an old room in the library of my palace I found when I was young. It was the only place I felt at peace with myself. It was because it was used by the Jedi," more glances from the Jedi. "I learned how to fight in there, well enough to defend myself. I may not have been training in the traditional Jedi sense, but I have been learning," the knot in my stomach starts to unravel. I somehow talked myself into being confident. I'm no longer nervous about what the council will say. I know if given the chance, I will do well.</p>
<p>"I sense great qualities in you, Willow. Qualities essential in a Jedi that you learned on your own," the same council member states. "The council will discuss the possibility of completing your training at a later date. Now is not the time for this."</p>
<p>The knot has unraveled entirely and in its place are butterflies. I know it doesn't sound like much to go on, but I am happy to hear there's even a possibility of training. My mind starts to wander into the future, getting a lightsaber, learning how to use the Force. I make myself quiet my thoughts, though, I don't want to get ahead of myself.</p>
<p>"The senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation," the Jedi says.</p>
<p>"And draw out the Queen's attacker," another council member adds.</p>
<p>"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior," the other council member instructs. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."</p>
<p>"May the Force be with you," the small Jedi says. I had only been half-listening to the conversation as I was thinking about my future, but the words caught my attention. It's the same phrase I heard in my reoccurring dream. So it's true, my birth mother <em>was</em> a Jedi... I hadn't believed it, but now I do.</p>
<p>The four of us bow and exit the council room. I had more questions, but they can wait. Right now, we have to focus on helping the Queen. We head to the landing platform where the Nubian is waiting. I go inside the ship immediately to find Padmé. Something big must've happened during the senate meeting for her to be going back to Naboo.</p>
<p>I realize soon I'm the first to board. Obi comes in soon after, looking frustrated, and heads into the cockpit. Soon Padmé, her handmaids, and everyone else boards the ship. Padmé is still playing her part as Queen, so it will be hard to get a moment to talk with her unless she plans on switching with her decoy again. I follow Padmé and her entourage to the room we were all in the last time we flew in this ship. I notice Qui-Gon and Obi also join.</p>
<p>"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Padmé's security guard states.</p>
<p>"I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this," Qui-Gon says.</p>
<p>"I will take back what's ours," Padmé explains.</p>
<p>"There are too few of us, Your Highness. We have no army," the guard insists.</p>
<p>"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you," Qui-Gon adds.</p>
<p>"Jar Jar Binks," Padmé calls. What could she possibly want from the Gungan?</p>
<p>"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar Jar clarifies.</p>
<p>"Yes. I need your help," Padmé states. I can't believe I just heard Padmé, the Queen of Naboo, ask for Jar Jar's help. It just seems ridiculous. However, as Padmé explained what she wanted, it made sense. The Gungans are warriors, and if Jar Jar can convince them to help us, Padmé will have a chance of taking back Naboo. Everyone agrees on the plan and leaves the room, only leaving Padmé, her handmaids, and myself.</p>
<p>"I take it the senate meeting didn't go well?" I ask.</p>
<p>"No, it didn't. I thought, at first, the Chancellor would be able to help, but it turns out he can't," Padmé answers, all the while taking off the makeup on her face. "I took Senator Palpatine's advice and gave a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor's leadership," her handmaids set up a changing screen, and Padmé disappears behind it. "Hopefully, things in the senate will soon get better, but I fear it will be too late for my people. I must do what I can to help them now," she finishes talking, and there's a moment of silence as she changes. I don't know how to respond to the information she's given me. "I'm glad to see you haven't run away from the dangers that we may face upon arrival," she says, finally emerging from behind the screen.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't miss it," I respond light-heartedly. I eye the outfit Padmé had on, noticing that her handmaids were also wearing the same thing. Dark red robes, going down to the top of the ankle with black pants, and boots. Far better for moving around than a dress. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra set of those clothes? I would stick out far less," I tell Padmé.</p>
<p>"Of course, here," she gestures to one of her handmaids who reveals another set. I take it eagerly and go behind the changing screen.</p>
<p>"Thank you," I say once I'm done. Both of us feel a thud signaling that we have just landed on Naboo. Luckily, Padmé's handmaiden is disguised as the Queen, once again, before we leave the ship. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>We meet outside the ship, sending Jar Jar to the Gungan city to appeal to the other Gungans for help. All of us anxiously wait for him to return.</p>
<p>"So, are you one of the Queen's handmaids now?" Obi walks up to me and asks, eyeing my new clothes. I laugh lightly at this.</p>
<p>"No. I thought this was better than a dress in case we have to run away from more battle droids," I answer, nudging his arm slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh... yes," he chuckles and walks away to speak with Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>Soon, Jar Jar emerges from the water, approaching the Jedi. "Desa nobody dare!" He exclaims. "The Gungan city is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."</p>
<p>"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi asks.</p>
<p>The security guard also standing with them had a different idea. "More likely, they were wiped out."</p>
<p>"Mesa no tink so," Jar Jar states.</p>
<p>"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asks, a bit impatiently.</p>
<p>"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!" Jar Jar explains while motioning for all of us to follow him. He takes us through the weird foresty, jungle terrain until we're surrounded by Gungans.</p>
<p>"Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo," one of the Gungans announces, gesturing to Padmé's decoy.</p>
<p>"Uh, h-heyo dadee, Big Boss Nass, Your Honor," Jar Jar says sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Jar Jar Binks," Nass's voice booms. "Who's da uss-en uthers?"</p>
<p>"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace," the 'Queen' answers.</p>
<p>"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad," Nass states, as stubborn as ever.</p>
<p>"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance," the Queen tries to explain.</p>
<p>"Your Honor," Padmé steps out from behind her decoy, causing everyone to look at her.</p>
<p>"Whosa dis?" Nass says, obviously annoyed.</p>
<p>"I am Queen Amidala," Padmé states. Surprised conversations break out between the people. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard," Qui-Gon and Obi share a glance, seems they didn't realize the pretense either. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself."</p>
<p>Obi turns to me. "Did you know?" He whispers.</p>
<p>"I figured it out shortly after we left Naboo the first time," I answer, shrugging. Obi looks at me, surprised. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm a woman of my word," I explain, turning my attention back to Padmé.</p>
<p>"The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants," Padmé pleads, dropping to her knees. The rest of us follow suit. "Our fate is in your hands."</p>
<p>The Boss takes a moment to consider. I can tell Jar Jar is getting anxious by the sounds he's making. After a while, the Boss starts laughing, and even I start to worry that he won't agree to help.</p>
<p>"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" More laughter. "Mesa lika dis! Maybe wesa... bein friends," he finally says. The Gungans cheer, and I see Qui-Gon smile out of the corner of my eye. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"What made you decide to speak up?" I ask Padmé after congratulating her on successful negotiations.</p>
<p>"I need them to trust me. I realized that if I kept hiding behind my decoy, nothing would get done. I had to put the risks aside and take action. I have to help my people," she explains as we meet up with Qui-Gon and Obi.</p>
<p>"That's very brave," I respond, smiling. She gives a light smile back. "So, what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"Well, the Gungans have joined us, but we still need more manpower. I've sent Captain Panaka to see if there are any police still about and to bring them back here," Padmé answers. "Anakin will tell us when he gets back," she adds, blushing slightly. As if on cue, Anakin comes running toward us.</p>
<p>"They're here!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>"Good. They made it," Padmé breathes a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Your Highness," Panaka says, bowing his head.</p>
<p>"What is the situation?" Padmé asks a sense of urgency behind her words.</p>
<p>"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could," Panaka explains. Not entirely bad news, although we don't know if the citizens of Naboo are suffering. "The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger," he adds. "Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."</p>
<p>"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities," Padmé reveals. She signals R2, and the droid pulls up a map. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side," as she explains, the map highlights a path. "Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then, we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padmé finishes, turning to Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"The Viceroy will be well-guarded," Qui-Gon advises. Seems like common sense to me, I'm not sure why he said it.</p>
<p>"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem," Panaka intervenes.</p>
<p>"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed," Qui-Gon states. Stating the obvious again, is he trying to help or poke holes in the plan? I can't really tell.</p>
<p>"Wesa ready to do our-san part," the Boss says.</p>
<p>"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet," Padmé explains further.</p>
<p>"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon compliments. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."</p>
<p>"There's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army," Obi warns.</p>
<p>"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," Padmé says simply. The plan is risky, I will admit, but it is necessary. For now, the conversation is over, and Padmé walks off, talking more with Panaka. I turn to face Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>"I'm going with Padmé. I can help," I tell him.</p>
<p>"It's going to be dangerous, Princess, are you sure?" Qui-Gon asks.</p>
<p>"If you believe me ready to be trained, believe that I am also ready for this. Believe in me," I say.</p>
<p>"I do," he responds, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a small smile. "Do you?" He asks softly, out of earshot from Obi. He squeezes my shoulder lightly and walks away. What kind of question was that? Do I believe in myself? Of course I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I may have just found my truth recently, but I've felt more 'myself' than I ever did as a Princess. I won't let that small question get to me.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>We're now infiltrating the Palace, trying to get to the hanger so the pilots can get to their ships. The entire time spent getting here, I kept thinking about what Qui-Gon said. I can't get it out of my head, as much as I've tried. I've even tried humming my lullaby softly, but that just reminds me I don't know where it's from. I really don't know anything about myself. How can I believe in myself if I don't even know who I am? I try to shake away the thought and focus on what is happening at the moment. Qui-Gon said he believes in me, and that has to be enough, at least for now.</p>
<p>Captain Panaka's diversion rips me from my thoughts. The battle droids start engaging with some of the police as we slip away to the hanger doors. Padmé had given me a blaster before we left, both of us shooting at stray droids that happened to notice our presence. Immediately upon opening the hanger door, battle droids guarding the ship start blasting at us. Padmé and I fire back as the Jedi deflect the droids shots back at them.</p>
<p>"Ani, find cover. Quick!" Qui-Gon tells Anakin while deflecting blaster shots. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Anakin climb into the cockpit of one of the ships.</p>
<p>"Get to your ships!" Padmé calls out to the pilots. We cover them as they run to their ships. I notice many speeding out of the hanger. Mission partly accomplished, so far. We finish off the rest of the droids, and for a minuscule moment, there is a calm.</p>
<p>"My guess is the Viceroy's in the throne room," Padmé says to Panaka.</p>
<p>"Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!" Panaka instructs, moving towards a set of hanger doors. I follow closely beside Padmé.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait for me!" Anakin exclaims, standing up in the cockpit where he was hiding.</p>
<p>"Anakin, stay where you are. You'll be safe there," Qui-Gon tells him. Telling a little boy, he'll be safe in a fully operational starship? Interesting thought.</p>
<p>"But I-" Anakin starts to protest.</p>
<p>"Stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon says sternly, pointing his finger at Anakin.</p>
<p>The hanger doors open as we approach, revealing the mysterious man I saw fighting Qui-Gon back on Tatooine.</p>
<p>"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon states grimly.</p>
<p>"We'll take the long way," Padmé says, without missing a beat. We follow her away from the Jedi and the other man.</p>
<p>As we near another door, destroyers roll up. All of us fire at them, but the blasts are useless against the droid's shields. The most we can do is take cover. I look around for what can be used to take out the droids. An open crate of grenades is nearby, luckily. I grab one, prep it, and roll it gently towards the destroyers. I need it to get behind their shields for it to do anything. I watch as the grenade inches closer, closer, slowing down until... it stops. About 3 feet in front of the ray shields. I'm about to grab another from the crate to try again, but something in me knows I can get the first one to work. I slow my breathing, concentrating on moving the grenade behind the shields, the blinking light on it growing more rapid. It's going to blow any second. The grenade rolls about 2 feet more before stopping again. It's still not enough. I focus harder, willing the grenade to move.</p>
<p>"I believe," I whisper to myself, letting the chaos of blasters going off around me become silent, only focusing on the grenade. "I believe," the grenade moves a bit more, "the Force is with me," I close my eyes, seeing my goal in my mind. I only open my eyes again when I hear an explosion, seeing that the grenade had taken out two of the three destroyers. As I'm about to grab another grenade to finish off the last one, the fighter that Anakin's in takes out the destroyer. <em>That boy is gonna get himself in trouble</em><em>.</em></p>
<p>"Let's go!" Padmé calls to everyone after the destroyers were, well, destroyed. We follow Padmé into the Palace. Hopefully, things will start going smoother. Of course, I thought too soon, as more battle droids start attacking us. At least regular battle droids don't have their own ray shields. I go one side of the hallway as Padmé takes cover on the other side. A few minutes go by as we try to fight off the droids. Without warning, Captain Panaka blows out the window on the side of the hallway where I am. They run across, climbing out the window, I follow.</p>
<p>"Ascension guns!" Panaka orders. I get mine, as does everyone else. We ascend to another window, blowing it out as well, and climbing back into the Palace. We have the throne room in our sights. We run towards it, almost there, but more destroyers greet us there. They have us surrounded.</p>
<p>"Put down your weapons. They win this round," Padmé instructs. We all reluctantly place our blasters on the ground. Standard issue battle droids lead us to where the Viceroy is. If only we still had our weapons, we could make him surrender instead of us.</p>
<p>"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness," the Viceroy speaks to Padmé. "Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate."</p>
<p>"Viceroy," a voice calls from outside the throne room. It was Padmé's decoy, still dressed as the Queen. "Your occupation here has ended," she says, blasting at some of the battle droids in the room.</p>
<p>"After her!" The Viceroy exclaims, pointing at the handmaiden. "This one's a decoy," he says, looking at Padmé. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was. I notice Padmé go to the throne and press a button. A panel in the arm of the throne opens, revealing weapons. She tosses them to Panaka and me, keeping one for herself, and we take out the rest of the droids in the room. The men with us immediately picked up the fallen droid's blasters, surrounding the Viceroy.</p>
<p>"Jam the doors," Panaka instructs, and soon after, the doors were closed.</p>
<p>"Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty," Padmé states.</p>
<p>The words exchanged by those in the room were drowned out as I felt something. Something I've never felt before. It was strong enough that I didn't know where I was, I couldn't hear anything going on around me. The only thing I could make out was a feeling. Overwhelming sadness... no, grief. I try to locate where this feeling might be coming from, but the only thing I can associate with it is a presence. The same presence I felt in my library back home and on the ship. A presence that usually brought a sense of comfort, but now was hurt. Something's happened to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bittersweet Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Obi," I whisper to myself. I have to find him. I start toward the door but end up stumbling as I still can't make out my surroundings very well. The devastating feeling--that I must've felt through the Force--is incapacitating me. I shake my head, somehow hoping my vision would clear up. I start hearing a voice. I can't tell where it's coming from. It could be coming from the room I'm in now, or I could be hearing it through the Force. Either way, I concentrate on it. </p>
<p>"Will... Will!" Padmé is calling my name, her arm around me, as she holds me up. "Are you alright?" I can now see again, the feeling still there, but weaker. </p>
<p>"What happened?" I ask, standing up straight.</p>
<p>"You went into some kind of trance, then raced to the door. You tripped on one of the battle droids, and I came over to help you. You scared me," Padmé answers. I look at her face, strewn with worry.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," I smile reassuringly at her. "But, I'm worried something bad has happened," my smile falters a bit. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"I need to find Obi-Wan," I respond, heading toward the door. </p>
<p>"I think he's called Captain Panaka. We've arrested the Viceroy, and we're all meeting outside to wait for the Republic to pick him up," Padmé says, falling into step with me. </p>
<p>"Oh, good," I say. This <em>was</em> good news, but I still felt something was amiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we've all gathered outside, I finally find Obi. I stand next to him, and to his other side is Anakin. I look around at all the people, but there's still one person I don't see: Qui-Gon. Suddenly, the feeling comes back, almost knocking me backward with the strength of it. My eyesight goes again, but this time I see something else, like a dream, but not. I watch the man with the red lightsaber stab Qui-Gon, and him falling to the floor, dead. I hear Obi scream and can feel his sadness and frustration. </p>
<p>Obi's hand on my arm quickly brings me back. I inhale sharply, unsure and afraid of what just happened. I look at Obi, who's already looking at me. His blue eyes are misty. The minute I look into them, I know what I just saw was real. Qui-Gon had died. We stare at each other for a moment, before Obi looks away, squinting at the sun. I could tell he was trying not to cry. </p>
<p>"Now, Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this," Padmé tells the Viceroy as the Republic ship lands in front of us. </p>
<p>"I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye," Panaka says, leading the Viceroy to the ship. I notice the Jedi council coming off it, and I look over at Obi again. Instead of meeting my eyes, he walks toward them, Anakin following. I watch Palpatine say something to them before heading over to Padmé. </p>
<p>"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," Padmé says, smiling as Palpatine approaches. Obi and Anakin, along with the rest of the Jedi council, also join. Obi stands next to me again. </p>
<p>"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated," Palpatine smiles. "Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."</p>
<p>After this exchange, Padmé leads us back into the Palace. I assume to discuss what happens now that the Viceroy has to answer for his actions. I notice Obi walking off with the small council member. The recent events have taken their toll on me, and I find myself exhausted. I quicken my pace to walk next to one of Padmé's handmaids. </p>
<p>"Excuse me, hi, is there a spare room I could freshen up in?" I whisper. </p>
<p>"Of course, Princess," the handmaiden responds. We break off from the group, and she leads me down a hallway to a spare room. I thank her, and she bows before going back to everyone else.</p>
<p>Immediately upon entering the room, my bones start to ache. I was tired physically from the fighting, but I was more drained emotionally. I don't know why Qui-Gon's death has affected me like this, but I think it has something to do with feeling Obi's emotions and seeing it happen through the Force. I just wish I had a chance to talk to Obi. </p>
<p>Sighing, I walk over to the bed and sit, trying to gather my thoughts. The bed is soft and plush, and for a moment, it distracts me from reality. I lie down, getting more comfortable, and decide to rest my eyes for a moment. At first, it was peaceful, my mind blissfully empty. But, the longer I stayed on the bed, the more Qui-Gon's death played over in my mind. Eventually, I can bear it no longer. A knock at the door pulls me to my feet. </p>
<p>"Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but Queen Amidala wanted you to know a funeral will be held at nightfall for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," the handmaiden from before says through the door. </p>
<p>"Tell her I will be there," I answer without opening it. The handmaiden gives a response that she got my answer, and I hear footsteps retreating. It is still sunset, meaning I have a few moments to ready myself for the funeral.</p>
<p>Obviously, Qui-Gon was important to me. He was the one who first believed I should be trained, despite my age. The last thing he ever told me was that he believed in me. Back home, deaths were to be celebrations of life, and we would wear bright colors. However, for the deaths of close family and friends, it was hard to be in the festive mood, and therefore, black was the color of choice for funerals. I remember my father's passing, and my mother making me wear a ridiculously poofy black dress. I let her dress me like that, I was too numb to protest. I don't think I smiled once during that day I was wearing it. Because of this, it's a color I try to avoid wearing. </p>
<p>I walk over to the closet, hoping to find something suitable if anything. This was just a spare room, after all. To my surprise, the closet was full of dresses in every color. I find a simple black dress, nothing like the extravagant one my mother made me wear, but much more my style: sleeveless, with a slit up the left leg. Before this, my father's funeral was the only day I wore black. I change into the dress and almost immediately start to feel the same numbness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stand beside Obi and Padmé during the ceremony. We don't speak, we just go through the motions. Everyone in the room watches Qui-Gon's body burn on the funeral pyre. I wonder who here really knows what happened to him, besides myself and Obi. Obi turns to Anakin.</p>
<p>"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>"The council have granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise," Obi tells him. So, Anakin is to be trained. Well, at least some good has come out of this terrible day. Soon, I will have to meet with the Jedi council to see if I will be trained as well but now is not the time. </p>
<p>Slowly, people start leaving, having paid their respects to the deceased Jedi. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours until Obi and I are the only ones left. For a few minutes more, we don't say anything to each other, just watch the flames. Eventually, I place my hand softly on his shoulder. He doesn't flinch, doesn't react, he keeps staring straight ahead. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I know how you felt about him," I say softly. </p>
<p>"You felt it, I could tell. You felt it happen through the Force," Obi whispers after a minute. I know what he's referring to; the moment Qui-Gon got stabbed and how I sensed it, like being hit by a speeder. </p>
<p>"I did," I whisper back.</p>
<p>"Then you understand," Obi responds. </p>
<p>"I can try," I say, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I remember when my father died, I always wondered what had happened to him. Of course, I knew what had happened, but it's not the same as being there, seeing it. Sometimes, I think the pain of knowing is worse."</p>
<p>"Whether we know or not how someone died, we'll always wish it were the other way around. But, it is good you only felt what happened," Obi replies thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"I- well, I did see it happen," I correct. This causes him to turn his head, my hand dropping from his shoulder. He looks at me with a mixture of shock and concern on his face.</p>
<p>"You were with Padmé, how?" He tries to find the right words.</p>
<p>"I saw what happened after it happened. I mean, when we were all outside after the Viceroy was arrested, I had a sort of vision. The man with a red lightsaber disoriented Qui-Gon and then killed him," I explain as best I can. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry you had to see it. For you to have seen it, though, means you're very connected to the Force. I bet you'd make a great Jedi," Obi tells me. </p>
<p>"Thank you," I blush. "I'm not sorry to have seen it. You're not alone now. It's nice to have someone who knows what you're going through," Obi half-heartedly smiles. "Other people mean well, and can try to empathize, but they can't, not really. Not until they experience the same thing."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're here, then," Obi says softly. "We should go. It's late, and we've had plenty, uh, excitement for today," he offers his arm, and I link my own through his. We walk in a comfortable silence back to the room I was in before. When we arrive, I let go of his arm and turn to face him. I get the urge to hug him, but fight it. Instead, he takes my hand and plants a soft kiss on my knuckles.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Will."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Obi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, I try to fall asleep, but every time I close my eyes, the vision comes back. It's like the scene is imprinted on the back of my eyelids. No matter how much I toss and turn, or try to quiet my mind, I can get no rest. I try to think of other things, but my life has been consumed by the Jedi, so it always leads back to Qui-Gon and his death. I think of Obi-Wan, wondering if he is also having trouble sleeping. Qui-Gon was his master, after all. When we'd said goodnight to each other, I had watched him go into a room a little ways down the hall from mine. Thinking being with him might bring me peace, I slip on a robe and walk to his room. </p>
<p>I knock quietly. At first, there's no answer. I assume he's probably fallen asleep, and I turn to head back to my room. Before I can, I hear the soft beep of a button, and the doors whir open revealing a slightly disheveled Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" He asks quietly.</p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep. I wondered..." I trail off.</p>
<p>"I can't sleep either," he says, stepping to the side to let me in the room. I walk in, the room dark except for a few candles lit by the bed. Obi shuts the door once I'm inside. </p>
<p>"I thought not," I say, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Ever since we met, you've brought ease and comfort with your presence. Something I only attribute to a handful of people, and they've all known me for years. Yet, I've only known you for a short while," I laugh lightly, "but it's like I've known you this whole time," he smiles. "Oh, I'm not making any sense."</p>
<p>"No, I understand. I don't know why, but we have a strong connection through the Force, you and I," Obi replies, sitting on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe because of that, we can both get some sleep tonight," I say, getting under the covers of the bed and blowing out the candles, plunging the room into total darkness. Obi also gets under the covers, and even in the darkness, I can just make out his face as we lie, facing each other. I shiver slightly, the thin blankets not enough to keep the night chill away.</p>
<p>"Are you cold?" Obi whispers. I can feel his warm breath on my face, already making me feel better. </p>
<p>"Just a little," I whisper back. He shifts forward slightly, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. His head lies on the pillow, his chin resting on the top of my head. His body warmth fights off the cold air nicely, and I snake one of my arms under the arm he has wrapped around me in a sort of embrace. I smile to myself, thinking how much better this is than the hug I wanted to give him before. For the first time, when I close my eyes, I see nothing. At last, the night is silent.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people of Naboo have been freed, the threat of the Trade Federation is gone, and it's a new day. A celebration for both the planet's liberation and the union between the Gungans and Naboo is to take place. Today could also prove to be very celebratory for a different reason. I am on my way to the Jedi council to hear my fate. I feel confident, more sure of myself than I've ever been before. Especially now if Anakin is to be trained. </p>
<p>My thoughts are pretty positive as I approach the temporary council room the Jedi are in. The doors automatically open as I approach, eliminating the need to knock. I slow my pace as I walk into the room, not wanting to disturb anything that might have been happening inside. </p>
<p>"Ah, Willow, good to see you it is," the small Jedi says. I smile in response.</p>
<p>"We realize with the issue at hand, we never introduced ourselves. I am Master Mace Windu, and this is Grand Master Yoda," one of the Jedi speaks, gesturing to the smaller creature. Finally, I can put names to the faces, well, two of them at least. </p>
<p>"Masters," I acknowledge and bow. </p>
<p>"You must be eager to know our decision on whether you should be trained or not," one of the other Jedi says from across the room.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master...?" I ask in anticipation of a name.</p>
<p>"Ki-Adi-Mundi," he introduces. I nod.</p>
<p>"Yes, I believe I can do this. I am not afraid," I state.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan tells us you connect well with the Force. That you were able to feel when Qui-Gon passed," Master Windu says. I nod hesitantly. I wonder why Obi didn't tell them I also saw it. "Had you used the Force before this?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, I believe so. We were trying to take out destroyers, but nothing would get past their shields, so I tossed a grenade their way. Only, it didn't go far enough. But I was able to focus and see it in my mind, and it moved, getting past the shields and taking out the droids," I explain. Master Windu and Master Yoda share a glance. Windu looks quizzical but turns surprised when Yoda nods. They both turn back to me. </p>
<p>"Trained, you will be. Jedi Master Plo Koon, your Master shall be," Master Yoda states, gesturing to another Jedi. He was a Kel Dor, but he wore a mask. I remember reading about them back home. When not on their home planet of Dorin, they wore protective gear because they aren't adapted to oxygen-rich planets. Oh, my mind is filling with useless facts trying to contain my excitement. Despite my age, I am to be trained. I'm going to be a Jedi. I bow to my new Master.</p>
<p>"We will begin your training at the Jedi temple back on Coruscant," my Master states.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master," I reply, smiling slightly. </p>
<p>"Now, we all have a celebration to get to," Master Windu says, standing up from his chair. The rest of the council does the same. I bow to the council and leave the room. I wonder what my mother, my birth mother, would think about me becoming a Jedi like her. I hope she'd be proud.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I search the halls of the palace for Obi-Wan. I know he was with Anakin earlier, and Anakin is never far from Padmé, so I start my search near the throne room. As predicted, Padmé is in the throne room, and Anakin and Obi are talking in the hallway. They both look up as I approach smiling brightly. Obi notices my expression and a slight smile tugs at his own lips. Both Obi and Anakin have changed slightly since I last saw them. Anakin now had his hair done like Obi's the first time I met him: short hair with a small braid to one side of his head. I assume the hairstyle is a status symbol for padawans. I hope I don't have to do that. Obi-Wan, in contrast, had cut off his braid. </p>
<p>"What did the council say?" Obi asks eagerly, sensing good news.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be trained. I'm gonna be a Jedi," I say excitedly. Both of the boys smile at me. </p>
<p>"Who is to be your Master?" Obi asks.</p>
<p>"Master Plo Koon. Do you know him?" I answer.</p>
<p>"Master Plo, yes. He is a great Jedi and will be a great teacher, I'm sure," Obi replies. </p>
<p>"And you, Anakin, I hear Obi-Wan is to be your Master?" I ask Anakin, who has been standing next to Obi this whole time. He nods his head enthusiastically. "I take it that means you're no longer a padawan?" I ask Obi.</p>
<p>"The council has granted me the status of Jedi Knight, yes," Obi says.</p>
<p>"Well, congratulations. To both of you," I say warmly to Anakin and Obi.</p>
<p>"And to you, too," Obi says. "I'm glad this isn't good-bye, at least, not for good."</p>
<p>"Me too," I smile. "We'll both be at the temple, I'm sure I'll see you around," I reassure him. He takes a small step forward so that we're just inches apart. He holds out his hand for me to shake. "There's no need to be so formal," I tell him, bringing him into a hug. He wraps his arms around me, hesitantly as if he were afraid someone would see. Too soon, I step away from Obi and kneel by Anakin, also giving him a hug. "Who's ready for a celebration?" I ask rhetorically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The celebration is grand, loud, and colorful. Padmé and the Gungans have put aside their differences and decided to become allies, not only during the crisis but during this time of peace as well. Padmé really is a great leader of her people. I can't help but think of Briella, how she would love to be here discussing politics with Padmé. I wonder if I'll be able to send a transmission to Bri at some point. At least to let her know I'm okay and to become a Jedi. It was her advice that helped me see I could do it. Like Qui-Gon, she believed in me. I think back to when I left, how things had been so different, yet changed so quickly. Now I know, I'm finally on the right path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hard Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Swing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blocked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Swing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blocked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Swing.</em>
</p>
<p>I overestimate the power behind the last swing I make as I careen to the left, lose my balance, and fall over. Luckily, my saber flew from my hand, rolling out of reach as I stick my hands out to catch myself.</p>
<p>"You must concentrate, Padawan. Feel the Force around you. Don't get flustered by your opponent," Master Plo tells me, helping me off the ground. </p>
<p>"Yes, Master," I reply, calling my saber to me with the Force. It has been a few weeks since the celebration on Naboo, and things have been anything but smooth. Although I was able to quickly learn how to manipulate the Force to move objects, everything else has been frustratingly harder to pick up. </p>
<p>"Again," Master Plo says, raising his own lightsaber. The past week has been focused on saber training, and even though I have some experience with technique, I've never had another person to fight with. Not knowing how the other will fight, how they will defend blows, or how they will attack is throwing me off. I know that is what Master Plo is trying to teach me; how to trust the Force during a fight, but I lived my whole life without the Force. It's hard to trust something I can't even see, even when I know it's there. So, every day and every few minutes, I end up on the floor. </p>
<p>We start sparring again, and I try to take my Master's advice. I swing to his right, but he easily blocks the attack, pushing his saber against my own, causing me to stumble backward. He takes advantage of my disoriented state to make an attack of his own. He swings his saber above his head and back down in a slashing motion. I raise my lightsaber to block his, creating a 't'. He pushes down against my saber, bringing me to my knees. My breathing starts to become ragged as the muscles in my arms strain to keep my saber up. I try to focus, try to think of something, <em>anything</em>, that I could do that wouldn't end in my defeat again. I grit my teeth, my arms starting to shake, as I'm pushed farther back on my heels. I can't take it anymore, and my arms give out, falling to either side of me. I watch motionless, seeing my Master's saber come centimeters from my face--now that one side of the pressure was spontaneously relieved--before he deactivates it. His hilt and the empty air fly harmlessly by my head.</p>
<p>"You are distracted, Willow," Master Plo says. I nod my head, there was no use trying to hide that fact. "We've done enough training today. There's no use teaching an inattentive mind. What is weighing on you, young one?" He asks, walking me out of the training area. I think back to my home, to Briella. I never did get a chance to tell her I was okay.</p>
<p>"My home, Master. I have a friend there, and I was hoping I would be able to send her a transmission. Just to let her know I'm okay," I confess. Master Plo's expression changes ever so slightly at this, and he seems to tense a little bit. </p>
<p>"Of course," Plo says slowly. "Find time to do that today. Tomorrow, we leave."</p>
<p>"Leave? Where are we going?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Ilum. You are going to find a kyber crystal to build your own lightsaber, instead of using this one," Plo gestures to the one in my hand. "A Jedi's lightsaber is an extension of themselves. Maybe you will learn to trust in the Force more, knowing it has created your saber," he explains. </p>
<p>"Wow, my own lightsaber... Do you think I'm ready?" I ask him before he can walk away. </p>
<p>"It is not up to me to decide if you are ready," Master Plo chuckles. "You will be tested. You will learn things about the Force and learn things about yourself. And you will come out stronger," he places a hand on my shoulder lightly, nods, and walks away. </p>
<p>I go in search of any empty room to call Briella. The standard rooms given to Padawans are not equipped to send transmissions, so I have to find an empty training room. This has been my trouble the last few weeks, and why I haven't contacted Briella sooner. I walk around in a circle on the floor my Master and I had just trained on, peeking in rooms, all of them occupied by other Padawans and their Masters. As luck would have it, I come across the training room I was just in with Master Plo, and it was still empty. Feeling foolish that I didn't go back inside after my Master had left, I go in and ready myself to talk to Briella. I wait a few agonizing moments trying to think of what to say when the transmission goes through, and the blue image of her pops up. </p>
<p>"Bri, I'm so glad," I say upon seeing her. The rest of my mind goes blank, unable to come up with any other words.</p>
<p>"Shiner!Oh my <em>stars</em>, am I happy to see you. I'd hug you right now, if I could, of course," she responds. A silence follows, as I still am at a loss for words. "I was so worried when you ended our transmission the last time we spoke, nearly a <em>month</em> ago, might I add. And you cut me off!" She huffs. "I thought something terrible had happened," she says sincerely.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Bri. I haven't been able to send any transmissions. But, I wanted to let you know, I took your advice," I finally find some words. </p>
<p>"Oh?" Bri says, amused.</p>
<p>"I was able to convince the Jedi council to train me. And I was only able to because of what you told me about the old room in my castle. That's why I haven't been able to send any transmissions. I've been training basically 24/7 the past few weeks," I explain to her. She smiles brightly.</p>
<p>"I knew you could do it!" She exclaims. "So... the last time we talked, you weren't sure about becoming a Jedi. I take it you've decided to now?" Bri asks.</p>
<p>"My birth mother was a Jedi. Everything I learn about the Jedi, I feel a connection toward. I've felt more at home here than I ever did at the palace," I answer. Bri's face falls. "Except when I was with you! I always felt myself with you, Bri, you know that," I quickly say, and the smile returns to her face. "But, my whole life back home was a lie. I think following this path, becoming a Jedi, and seeking answers about my past will show me who I really am."</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you, really. I always knew you weren't cut out for the royal life," she jokes. I start to protest, but she interrupts. "I mean, besides the fancy dresses, which were nowhere near as fancy as other royalty, you lived minimally. You had <em>nothing</em> in your bedroom, and you only ever spent time in the library, devoting your days to studying," she explains. "Honestly, I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. This is where you're meant to be," she says genuinely. "What about your birth mother, though? Are you going to talk to her?" </p>
<p>I roll my eyes. "If I knew where or even how to find her, yeah. But I don't know where to start, and I promised myself I wouldn't look for her until after I complete my training. Not that I would have the time to look for her right now anyway," I respond.</p>
<p>"Well, if you need any help, let me know. Now that I've gone to the political camp, my parents have been more willing to let me take trips. They think I'm learning the ways of other leaders on different planets, but you know me, that stuff's boring. I really go for the sights, and I would love to see Coruscant. I know they wouldn't object," Bri offers.</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in my mind," I chuckle. Bri turns around, looking at something I can't see behind her. </p>
<p>"That was my father calling, I have to go," she says, reaching to end the transmission. Remembering I cut her off during our last conversation, I call out.</p>
<p>"Wait!" She stops and looks up at me expectantly. "I love you, too," I say softly. She smiles and ends the transmission. </p>
<p>The training room remains dark after the transmission ends. Night had fallen while I was talking with Bri. Well, at least she knows I'm okay, and at least she's happy. She's finally able to see other planets, something she's always dreamed of doing. Both of us are finally doing what makes us happy.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, I don't even notice when I bump into another person as I'm leaving the training room. "Oh! I'm sorry," I start to say, looking up at who I ran into. It was Obi-Wan. I stare up at him. Since the celebration on Naboo, I had seen Obi-Wan around the Jedi temple; only quick glimpses as he was busy training his own Padawan, Anakin. Now that he was standing in front of me, I could tell he was trying to grow his hair out. It was no longer spiky and looked quite soft, actually. I bite back the urge to reach out and touch it. I clear my throat. "Obi-Wan, hi."</p>
<p>"Will," he bows slightly. "It's good to see you," he says with a smile. For the first time since meeting him, an awkward silence falls on us. I don't know how to act around him anymore, nor do I know what to say. Technically, he's my superior as I'm a Padawan, and he's a Jedi knight, but I'm still a Princess. It's gotten confusing. Of course, I want to talk as we have in the past, but it feels different. I can't explain why. </p>
<p>"It's good to see you, too," another silence. "How's Anakin's training going?" I ask a vague question to try and ease some of the awkwardness. </p>
<p>"Good, good. He's a fast learner. <em>Very </em>eager. I can hardly keep up with him," he laughs. It was a small laugh but had a warmth to it like this was the first time he'd laughed in a while.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you're doing great," I smile, reaching out and squeezing his arm. Neither of us moves for a moment, both of us caught in a weird spell we don't want to break. But soon, Obi-Wan comes to his senses and pulls away from my hand.</p>
<p>"And you?" He asks, clearing his throat. "How's training with Master Plo?" </p>
<p>"It's been great..." I trail off.</p>
<p>"But?" Obi-Wan prompts.</p>
<p>"But, no matter how hard I try, I'm always distracted, especially during lightsaber training. I get so flustered I can't focus on anything. I'm grateful that Master Plo is so patient with me. He let me call my friend from home, to let her know I was okay--and I feel better knowing she's fine--but I don't know how I will ever complete my training if I keep thinking and worrying about her," I explain. </p>
<p>"The one you were dancing with?" Obi asks. I nod. "You two seem close," I nod again. He stares thoughtfully, choosing his next words. "Next time you're training, try focusing on your breath. It helps clear your mind when you're focused on something internal, besides your thoughts. At least, that's what I do," he says. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before, but I definitely will try it. </p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll try to remember that," I say. </p>
<p>"As for your friend, it might be best to cut off contact. Let her live her life. Both of you are following different paths now," he tries to advise. I start to warm up, anger spreading into my face, my limbs, everywhere in my body. </p>
<p>"What? Why would I do that?" I try to ask as calmly as I can manage. </p>
<p>"The Jedi code. Attachment is forbidden, and for good reason. It leads to worry, jealousy, doubt, which is all a path to the dark side. It distracts even the best Jedi," he says in a grave tone. </p>
<p>"She's my friend, I can't just abandon her. We've been through too much together!" I start to unravel, even though I'm trying my best to keep my cool. </p>
<p>"I understand hearing this is hard, but it's best to cut things off before you're any further into your training," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>"If attachments are so bad, why did Master Plo allow me to talk with Briella today? Why would he encourage that friendship?" I ask, almost yelling, tears threatening to come up. </p>
<p>"I don't know," Obi-Wan says softly. I stare at him, unblinking, fury bubbling just below the surface. "Perhaps he is trying to teach you a lesson," he says, his voice icy. Involuntarily, I gasp. I had never heard him speak like this before, and it chilled me to the bone, dissipating my anger and hurt. Without another word, he brushes past me into the empty training room. As the door shuts behind me, I let out the breath I was holding. When I came here to train, to become a Jedi, I thought it would be easier. I thought I would have no doubts, and everything would become clear to me. But right now, I feel more alone than I ever have in my life. </p>
<p>I take in a shuddering breath and start to make my way to my quarters. Questions bounce around my brain, questions to which I have no answers. <em>Why did Master Plo let me send a transmission, why was Obi-Wan so cold, what 'lesson' could Obi-Wan be talking about?</em> I shake my head in an attempt to rid myself of the questions. At least tomorrow I leave for Ilum, and there I'll have a task to focus on. Hopefully, I won't get distracted there, whatever I face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning brings a rainy day on Coruscant. There is barely a sunrise, the only indication that the day is starting are the dark grey clouds steadily turning to a light grey, the sun teasing to peak out. Ever since I was little, I associated rainy days with sadness, even if that holds no merit. Some of my saddest days were when the sun was shining, and some of my happier days were during the worst storms. But today, as I wait in the hanger for my Master, I'm filled with woe. I can't help but worry about what will happen when we reach Ilum. </p>
<p>I calm my thoughts as Master Plo approaches, not wanting him to sense something's wrong. "Master," I acknowledge and bow. </p>
<p>"Padawan," he nods in response, "come," he starts leading us to a standard republic ship. I assume this is the transport we are to be taking to Ilum. My brows knit together in confusion as it seems odd that we would take such a big ship when it's just the two of us. Master Plo senses my confusion. "This is the ship all younglings complete their lightsaber journey on. The droid on-board is a very unique teacher who will tell you how to build your saber," he explains. The size of the ship now made more sense to me. </p>
<p>I follow my Master into the cockpit, sitting in one of the seats behind the dash. I don't know how to fly, and I don't think now is the best time to learn, so I just watch as Master Plo fiddles with the switches. In a few short moments, I feel the ship start to move and see the hanger pass by the windows. </p>
<p>"What is Ilum like?" I ask as we enter Coruscant's orbit. </p>
<p>"It is very different from what you're accustomed to, I imagine. It is an ice planet," Master Plo answers as he plugs the coordinates into the navicomputer. <em>An ice planet? </em> Just thinking about it already peppers my skin with goosebumps. Am I ready for this? I've only been training for a few weeks, and who knows what I will face. "When we land, we must set out for the crystal cave immediately. We should arrive as the sun begins to rise," Master Plo's voice brings me out of my thoughts. </p>
<p>"What will I have to do in the cave, Master?"</p>
<p>"I do not know. I cannot come with you. This is a task you must complete on your own," he replies. A moment of silence follows as I let what he just said sink in. "I do know you will have to trust the Force... and trust yourself," he adds.</p>
<p>As if on cue, we emerge from hyperspace, Ilum now in front of us. Master Plo pilots manually the rest of the way, landing on what looked to me like an expanse of snow... just like the rest of the planet. </p>
<p>It's dark as we exit the ship, and we find ourselves walking out into a blizzard. That combination means I can barely see a foot in front of me, let alone know how to get to our destination. Somehow, Master Plo has no problem and keeps moving forward. Not wanting to get lost in the storm, I quickly follow. Soon, we reach a massive wall of ice, a dead end.</p>
<p>"Reach out with the Force. Together, and only together, can we enter," Master Plo says over the wind. I do as he says, reaching my hand out towards the wall as he does, and focusing on the wall. The wall of ice begins shifting and falling in chunks, landing in a crash at our feet. The sun is just starting to peek out behind us as we enter. </p>
<p>I stop right behind my Master in the middle of the cavernous room. A little ways ahead of us are steps leading up to... another wall of ice. I sigh. <em>This planet is really starting to annoy me. </em></p>
<p>"Patience, Padawan," Master Plo calms me, sensing my mood change. He looks directly above us and using the Force, he opens a window, letting the sun pour onto a huge crystal. He moves it until the light hits it in exactly the right way, melting the ice wall. I watch the ice turn to water, creating an idyllic waterfall, flowing down the steps, and disappearing into the ground. </p>
<p>"Beyond those steps is the crystal cave. There, you will find the heart of your saber. Be mindful of your time; as the sun sets, the door will freeze over again," my Master instructs. <em>There's a time limit? </em></p>
<p>"How will I know which crystal to choose?" I ask, stalling.</p>
<p>"You will know when you find it. The door is already beginning to freeze, you'd better hurry," Master Plo answers, leading me up the steps. </p>
<p>I take a deep breath, nodding to my Master before stepping into the cave. It's even colder in the dark cave than it was out in the storm, and I shudder inside my coat. Doubt starts to creep into me, <em>what if I'm not fast enough? </em>I try to reach out with the Force, to figure out which way to go, but I sense nothing. There is no pull at all. I try focusing on a crystal in my mind, yet still nothing. I sigh in frustration before starting to move forward again. I wouldn't be closer to finding a crystal by standing at the cave entrance. <em>I hope I see the light again, </em>I think, as the darkness of the cave envelops me completely. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Orange Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You will know when you find it,' great advice. </em>There were probably hundreds of crystals in the cave, and I've already passed a great many. I don't think any of them were mine, but how can I be sure? I'm starting to wonder if I could just pick one, tell Master Plo it's mine, and everything would be fine. But, I sense that getting my own crystal will be harder than just choosing randomly.</p>
<p>I continue farther into the cave, eventually coming across a fork in the road. I try to reach out with the Force again, first with the left hallway, and then with the right. I try to feel a difference in the Force, something that could lead me to my crystal. Concentrating, I focus on my breathing, letting the icy air deep into my lungs and exhaling slowly. </p>
<p>I feel nothing from the left hallway, but the one to the right has a familiarity to it. I step forward, choosing to go that way, and I hear a hum. It was so quiet, I might've mistaken it for a gust of wind, but my meditative state made it easy to discern. It was one note, quick, lilting, and musical. As soon as I heard it, it was gone, but I know I'm going the right way. </p>
<p>As I walk, the hum returns, turning into a beautiful melody. Not just any melody, <em>my </em>melody. My heart skips a beat, my breath picks up, and I start to walk faster, following the sound. I don't know what I'll find when I reach the voice of whoever is singing, and this causes me to worry. Only a handful of people knew about the melody... but how could they be here? I pick up my pace again as the sound grows louder, making it easier to hear, easier to follow. </p>
<p>A glow up ahead sends my heart pounding. Rounding the corner, I emerge in a room and see a bright, <em>glowing, </em>crystal in the middle. <em>I guess my Master's advice wasn't so bad, after all.</em> I take a step forward, and immediately the ground starts to shake, bits of the floor start crumbling and falling away. In the aftermath, the only path to the crystal is a thin sliver of ground. Before I can start making my way toward my crystal, something is lowered from high above out of the darkness. </p>
<p>The shape starts to become sharper as it nears the light. I can now see it's a person, suspended by an unknown Force, practically nothing in between them and the abyss below. The shadows bouncing around the room still shroud the identity of the figure as they slow, dangling above the chasm. They finally reach the point where the light hits, and my breath all but leaves my body as I see who it is.</p>
<p>"Bri," I say involuntarily. She writhes around, trying to free herself from whatever grip is on her. Terror is in her eyes as well as tears. <em>Is this some sort of test? What am I supposed to do?</em></p>
<p>"Choose," a disembodied voice booms throughout the room. <em>Choose? </em>"You must choose to either grab the crystal or save Briella. If you choose the crystal, she falls. If you choose her, you will never get your crystal, and you will never be a Jedi," the voice explains. </p>
<p>This can't be happening. I've been searching this whole time for a crystal, to build my own lightsaber, and here it is. My ticket to choosing the Jedi way, forever. But why does my best friend have to hang in the balance? Why is there a threat to her life just because of a crystal? <em>Is this really about a crystal? </em>I think back to what Obi-Wan told me before I left: '<em>Attachment is forbidden... a path to the dark side.' </em>This isn't about a crystal, it's about letting go of the past and choosing the Jedi order.</p>
<p>But, am I really supposed to, even expected to, let my friend fall, just so I can become a Jedi? Is this the lesson I'm supposed to learn? If it is, I'm not sure it's worth it. I know I could be a great Jedi and be even stronger <em>because </em>of my relationships, not despite them. Even though I've spent all this time searching for this crystal, I can't choose it over Bri. If I'm not meant to be a Jedi because I care about my friends, then so be it. </p>
<p>I reach out with the Force and grab Briella. I feel the restraints on her loosen as I hold her, pulling her to safety. Gently, I set her on the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. As soon as I'd done that, the ground rumbles again, and the crystal tumbles away into the darkness. I stare after it for a moment, thinking of what could have been.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" I ask, turning back to Bri.</p>
<p>"Now I am, yes... Why?" She responds. I look at her, brows furrowed. "Why did you choose me? The Jedi order is where you belong, why did you save me?" She asks.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be a part of something that lets people go without trying to save them first," I answer after a moment.</p>
<p>"Would you have done the same if it wasn't me up there?" Bri asks. <em>An odd question, coming from someone who almost fell to their death.</em></p>
<p>"Of course. A person's life is worth infinitely more than a crystal, no matter how special the crystal may be," I say. <em>Or what the crystal may represent. </em></p>
<p>Bri smiles warmly. "You have proven yourself to be extremely selfless and compassionate in character. Remember this, and may your time as a Jedi reflect that, always," she says. But, it wasn't her voice, it was the disembodied voice I heard before. <em>This isn't Briella. </em>As I realize this, her image fades away, leaving me alone again. Behind where she once was, is a slight glint in the rock wall. As I near it, I can see that lodged in the rock was another crystal. Glowing as bright, if not brighter, than the one that fell. I manage to get it out, and I hold it in my hand, feeling the energy from the Force surrounding it.</p>
<p>I don't know how long I've been gone, for all I know, I could be trapped. With my crystal in hand, I make my way back to the cave entrance, back to my Master, back to the order. The ice had only covered about half of the entrance by the time I arrive. <em>I guess I didn't really have to worry about the time. </em> Master Plo is meditating in the room when I approach.</p>
<p>"Master," I say softly, alerting him to my presence. He opens his eyes slowly.</p>
<p>"Padawan, have you found your crystal?" He asks while getting up from the floor. I open my hand in response, showing him the glowing gem in my palm. "Ah, you have. Well done."</p>
<p>"Thank you," I smile up at him. "I didn't expect to find it how I did," I try to explain.</p>
<p>"Did you think you would hear one calling out to you, and that would be it?" Master Plo asks.</p>
<p>"Well, uh, yeah. I mean... I guess I didn't know what to expect," I respond.</p>
<p>"In order to obtain your crystal, you had to pass a test, learn a lesson. All who harvest their own crystals go through this, and now, so have you," he explains. <em>A lesson... what lesson? </em>Master Plo smiles at me. "Let us get out of this cold. Back to the ship, Padawan."</p>
<p>The walk back to the ship is easier, as the sun is out, and the blizzard has died down significantly. We reach the ship faster than I thought we would, but it could be because I'm distracted by my excitement about building my own lightsaber. A droid meets us at the ramp of the ship.</p>
<p>"Willow, this is architect and lightsaber designer Huyang," Master Plo introduces. </p>
<p>"An older Padawan, interesting," says the droid. <em>I know, but hey. </em></p>
<p>"She is strong with the Force, her lightsaber should be hers, not one given to her by the order. I hope that your knowledge will help her, even though she is not a youngling," my Master defends. <em>He stood up for me. </em></p>
<p>"Of course, follow me," Huyang says, walking into the ship. "Your lesson begins now," he says when we reach a room with many different shelves and compartments.</p>
<p>"What? Now?" I retort reflexively. </p>
<p>"Yes, now. Has your age made you hard of hearing?" The droid deadpans. I can feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment. <em>It's best to let it go, just take a deep breath. </em>I follow my advice and breathe in deeply. </p>
<p>"No, sir," I answer. "Let's begin."</p>
<p>"Show me your crystal," Huyang instructs. I place it on the table.</p>
<p>"Yes, good. A crystal is the heart of a Jedi's lightsaber, but it is useless unless given life. You, as a Jedi, must awaken the Force within the crystal."</p>
<p>"How do I do that?"</p>
<p>"Hold out your hand. Describe what you see your saber to be, not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand. What connects with your Force?" As Huyang instructs me on what to do, I close my eyes, feeling a hilt start to take shape in my hand. I feel around it, trying to tell what it is like. It's single-bladed, like the one I had been given for training, but it's curved. The curve is slight, but through my concentration, I can still tell. </p>
<p>I relay the information to Huyang, who hums in response, muttering 'interesting' over many times. He goes into the back area and starts opening different drawers, collecting bits of metal, all the while continuing to mutter. Huyang comes back to the table and places all the items on it, finally handing my crystal back to me. </p>
<p>"These are all the tools you need to build your lightsaber. This," he gestures to a hologram in the middle of the room showing components of a lightsaber, "is a diagram of how to put it together. The final key is you. Use the Force to resonate with the crystal and complete your own functioning saber."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been three days since I harvested my crystal and returned to Coruscant, and I have yet to build my lightsaber. Not that I haven't been trying, but I can't seem to get it right. A component is always out of place, and the crystal doesn't seem to want to cooperate. Master Plo assures me that I will get it, and the longer I meditate with my crystal, the stronger connection I will have to my lightsaber. Still, I can't help but feel that I'm doing something wrong. Maybe the Force images in the cave were wrong; I shouldn't have been given a second chance. Despite this, I close my eyes again and keep trying.</p>
<p>"Willow?" </p>
<p>A voice breaks my concentration. My eyes shoot open, and the lightsaber components clatter to the floor. My pulse starts to speed up, my body already knowing who spoke before my mind could catch up. <em>Obi-Wan.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, you're busy. I can wait," Obi-Wan turns to go.</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. I need a break anyway," I say before he can leave. He turns back to me, his eyes searching my face, brows knit together in concern. I feel a change in the Force, the comforting presence I always associated with Obi-Wan, appearing again. I find myself breathing in a sigh, sucking up air like a long-needed drink, and exhaling slowly. </p>
<p>"I wanted to apologize... for what I said before you left. I wasn't thinking," he starts slowly. "I was selfish. I wanted to prove I wasn't too inexperienced to take Anakin as my Padawan, and because of that, I advised you without thinking of your past... I interfered with your training. I'm so sorry," he rambles. As much as Obi-Wan's apology seems genuine, I still sense something else was bothering him that day, something he might not even realize. <em>Qui-Gon. </em></p>
<p>"You had just lost your Master, it's natural to feel a need to control an aspect of your life. For you, it must be adjusting to your new role as Master. Wanting to be perfect for yourself, for Anakin... and for Qui-Gon," I tell him, and I can see his shoulders relax. "I accept your apology," I smile warmly at him. Unexpectedly, Obi rushes forward and wraps me in an embrace. I return it, hesitantly at first, afraid he might pull away. When he doesn't, I hold tighter to him, and he does the same. </p>
<p>"How is it you are so wise for only being a Padawan?" Obi whispers into my ear. I smile against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I have a good Master," I whisper back. "But an even better friend," I add, giving him one last squeeze before stepping back. </p>
<p>"Friends," Obi says with a smile and a nod. "Speaking of Masters and Padawans, I should probably go find Anakin," he chuckles, and with that, he exits the room. <em>Left alone again with my lightsaber parts... great. </em></p>
<p>Feeling as though a weight has been lifted off my chest, I begin meditating on my crystal and the Force surrounding it. I see the saber in my mind, hearing the components come together, crystal glowing and pulsing with life. Curious, I open my eyes the tiniest bit and see a complete lightsaber hilt, curved and metal, as I felt in my hand back on the ship. I open my eyes fully and let the hilt drop into my open palm. I don't believe it at first. I blink a few times to make sure I'm awake, and that I've actually finished it. <em>Finally. </em></p>
<p>I have to find my Master. <em>Where would Master Plo be at this moment?</em> Probably with the council. I grip my saber hilt tighter in my hand, hurrying to the council chambers before realizing what I'm doing. <em>I can't just walk in. </em>I slow down as I near the doors and decide to wait for the council to adjourn. Unable to contain my excitement, I pace in front of the doors. Suddenly, the door slides open to reveal my Master.</p>
<p>"Willow, I can sense your anxiety. What is wrong?" Embarrassment flushes my cheeks. <em>Of course he could sense my pacing.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, nothing's wrong, the opposite of wrong, really. I actually came here to show you what is <em>right</em>," I start to ramble. "I finished my lightsaber," I finally say while showing him the completed hilt. He takes it from my hand, turning it over and inspecting it. He nods in approval.</p>
<p>"Well, have you ignited it yet?" </p>
<p>"No, I wanted to show you first," I admit.</p>
<p>"Go on," Master Plo encourages.</p>
<p>Now that I'm here with my Master, I suddenly get nervous. <em>What if it doesn't ignite, what if I put it together wrong? </em>Despite these doubts running through my mind, I take the lightsaber in my hand and press the little button on the side. Immediately, a fiery orange hue shoots out of the hilt. I move the saber from side to side, testing it out, and making sure my saber was orange. <em>It was actually orange. </em>I look at Master Plo, and he seems surprised at the color as well. Usually, the sabers I've seen are blue or green, except for Master Windu's purple lightsaber. I've never seen a Jedi with an orange blade.</p>
<p>"An orange lightsaber, interesting," Master Plo mutters.</p>
<p>"What does it mean?" I ask, fearing I did something wrong. </p>
<p>"What happened in the crystal cave? What was the test?" Master Plo asks, ignoring my question.</p>
<p>"Um, I was lead to a room," I hesitantly begin, "and I was given a choice. I could either grab the crystal or save my friend. I chose to save my friend, and the crystal was gone. But, my friend was just an image the Force had shown me, and it asked me questions, and then I was given a different crystal," I hurriedly finish. A moment passes before Master Plo speaks again.</p>
<p>"An orange lightsaber is very rare among the Jedi. It means you are very connected to the light side of the Force. When you chose to save your friend, you showed who you would be as a Jedi. Resolution of conflict, saving those in need without question, <em>these </em>are the qualities of the Force from which you received your crystal and which you meditated on," Master Plo explains. </p>
<p>"So, I-I didn't do anything wrong? It's supposed to be orange?" I ask, still not quite believing the saber I'm holding in my hand is real.</p>
<p>"You did everything correct, yes, Padawan. Your lightsaber is unique. Just like you," Master Plo answers. "I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>I stand there for a moment, letting his words sink in. <em>'I'm proud of you.' </em>But even still, a burning question pops into my mind. </p>
<p>"Master, I spoke to Obi-Wan just before we left for Ilum, and he mentioned you might have been trying to teach me a lesson. What did he mean by that?"</p>
<p>"I confess, when you were concerned about your friend, I was worried you had grown too attached. I hoped that to harvest your crystal you would have to learn to let go of your attachments," he responds.</p>
<p>"Oh," I say softly.</p>
<p>"While what happened in the cave may not have been the lesson I was trying to teach you, it was the will of the Force. You are very compassionate, Willow, and I believe you will make a great Jedi... but be wary of letting your feelings cloud your judgment," Master Plo finishes and walks back into the council chambers.</p>
<p>His final words stay with me as I make my way to my own chambers. <em>'Be wary of letting your feelings cloud your judgment.' </em>I've never done anything to suggest to him that I would, so why has he given me this warning? Maybe because of the Jedi code being against attachments, I mean, there must be a reason why it's in there. </p>
<p>I try to heed his words now, and push them from my mind, choosing to fall asleep with my judgment 'unclouded.' I wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow because I stayed up all night worrying about a few words. After all, I have lightsaber training in the morning.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>